Bittersweet Happiness
by YamCakes
Summary: (Rivals revised) Sequel to 'Practice.' Kyouko finds herself unable to control her feelings for both the one she loves and the one she desires. Futa!Yui x Kyouko x Ayano
1. Chapter 1

It was not as if Sugiura Ayano didn't trust her girlfriend, but Kyouko had been acting more than a little strange lately. Given the girl was already strange, but a certain change in her behaviour had caught Ayano's attention.

The two girls had started officially dating in their final year of middle school, after what felt like years of tsundere angst, and still maintain their relationship to this day while they both attend high school, as second years. It had been the happiest two and a half years of Ayano's life and she never thought for a second that this happiness would end.

Oddly enough, however, for the past few months or so Kyouko had been spending a bit more time than Ayano would've liked with her best friend, Yui. Sure, she was used to the both of them hanging out every so often, they were best and childhood friends after all, but the frequency has increased to the point where the weekends they used to spend on dates together were put off because Kyouko was sleeping over at Yui's. Each time, Ayano felt that tight sensation in her chest she could only know to be jealousy.

It is because of this that Ayano felt she needed to talk with Kyouko. She wanted to know for herself what was going on.

So during one of their dates, while they were out in the city at a certain mall, Ayano thought it was a good opportunity to bring up the topic. They had just eaten at an ice cream place and were idly walking and going up escalators in the large shopping area. Kyouko was her usual self, all hyper and enthusiastic the way Ayano had fallen in love with her.

"That ice cream was delicious! But of course, not as good as rum raisin," the blonde said with her hands on her hips.

"Geez, Kyouko, I really should stop feeding you sweets."

"Ehh?" Kyouko smirked. "But I thought you liked it when I had plenty of stamina for you..."

Ayano blushed a deep shade of crimson. "W-what are you getting at?!"

"Heheh, nothing, nothing. So, what should we do next?"

"Hmm.. well I was thinking maybe we could go over to my place or something.. and..." Ayano felt the top of her head steam like a hot spring without a surplus.

"Ah yeah about that.." Kyouko's smile disappeared and her eyes drifted elsewhere. "Yui said she was gonna help me out with yesterday's assignment tonight. Sorry." She put her hand behind her head apologetically.

Ayano felt her heart twist a bit. "I-is that so? You know, Kyouko, I can help you out if you want.. n-not that I want to or anything, I just can't have you bothering Yui-san with your antics, of course."

"It's fine, it's fine. Yui knows the subject very well, so it'd be better to go to her."

"Ah… really?" Ayano smiled half-heartedly.

"Yeah, but I promise we can go to your place tomorrow afternoon! I'll be sure to bring the butt plugs, too," she winked.

"Okay… h-hold on a sec, what are you even coming over for?!"

"The usual right?"

"We don't use those devices even if you are coming over for that!" By then Ayano's entire body was flushed red.

"Boo, I thought you wanted to spice things up a little…"

"Not with butt stuff, idiot."

"Ohoh?" Kyouko got a wicked grin on her face.

"Don't get any more ideas!" The two reached the end of the mall and stepped outside. Ayano had thoroughly enjoyed their day together but was a bit sad to cut things short because of her girlfriend's plans with her best friend yet again.

"So um, yeah, today was really fun! Let's meet up again tomorrow at your place and we can do the hanky panky."

"C-can you not call it that?!"

"Fine, geez. Scissoring then."

Ayano sighed, but it was one with a smile behind it. "What am I going to do with you, Toshinou Kyouko."

Kyouko mock-shivered. "Not BDSM stuff, I hope."

"Definitely not," she agreed. Not after she saw that 50 Shades nonsense.

"Good. But yeah I'll see you ok? Tomorrow!" Kyouko turned to leave, but Ayano impulsively reached out and grabbed her wrist before she could go anywhere. "Eh… Ayano?" Kyouko turned her head back to her.

"K-Kyouko… can we talk before you go?" she asked nervously.

"Oh.. sure. What about?" The blonde faced her girlfriend and looked at her curiously, wondering what was wrong.

By then the sun was starting to go down and the streets became full of traffic as people were going home. "It's about you and Yui-san… have you two… gotten closer together… or…?"

"Ahah, that." She gave a smile but something about it seemed off. "We've always been best friends, it's just kinda normal to hang out together, isn't it?"

"Yes but, it's been getting to the point that you go to her place more often than you go to mine's… I don't want to sound clingy, but I am your girlfriend, you know."

"Of course you are!" Kyouko put her arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Ayano felt her heart race with how warm she was and her sweet scent. "Sorry, Ayano. I'll be sure to spend more time with you, okay? Dumb Yui just gets lonely in her apartment sometimes."

Her words reassured Ayano, but she couldn't help but wonder just what Kyouko did with Yui while they were in her apartment alone together. Nonetheless, she still trusted her and accepted her word. "Alright."

And so the two bid farewell for the day, exchanged kisses and hugs, and the blonde idiot was off. Meanwhile, Ayano walked back to her house. _'Just what are those two up to right now…'_ she wondered.

* * *

"Yui, deeper!"

Kyouko wrapped her arms around her childhood friend tightly as she was fucked hard under the covers of the futon. She felt Yui's dick twitch inside her and she knew she would be cumming soon.

"Nngh.. I'm gonna cum…" Yui buried her face into Kyouko's neck and her thrusts picked up speed, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. It wasn't too long that the girl under her quivered in orgasm, tightening her inner walls around her hard and throbbing cock. Yui stopped moving her hips as well and released her cum powerfully. She could feel her sperm pumping deep into Kyouko's womb.

"Yui…"

"Kyouko…" As soon as her own orgasm wore off, Yui suddenly felt exhausted and rolled over to her friend's side, her dick still wet with cum and Kyouko's juices. She gave a loud sigh of relief and wiped the sweat off her brow. "That was amazing."

"Better than usual… because you forgot to wear a condom this time."

"Huh? Oh…" Yui looked down. "I did. You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"Well, it felt really good so I thought why not? Can't hurt to do it the good old fashioned way every once in a while."

"It could hurt actually, physically and financially. Children are a big investment."

"You better take responsibility, then, Yu~i."

"No, you better go to an abortion clinic. Idiot."

"Fufu." Kyouko turned to her and grinned. "You don't think you'd be a good papa?"

"Not now, no." Yui closed her eyes. "Today is safe, right?"

"Of course! No worries."

The dark-haired girl relaxed. "Good." Yui's muscles felt sore from the strain of sexual intercourse and her breathing steadily returned to normal. She then pulled the blankets over herself and got comfortable in their bed together. There was a brief moment of silence before she gazed back at Kyouko. "Just so you know though, I would take responsibility, if it happened."

"Would you really?" Kyouko widened her bright, blue eyes at her.

The faintest blush crept onto Yui's cheeks. "Yeah." She then turned away from Kyouko so the blonde couldn't see her blush.

"You're being surprisingly sweet, huh Yui?" Kyouko teased.

"Shut up and go to sleep."

Kyouko snickered and hugged her friend from behind. "If you say so."

 **A/N: So I dunno if a lot of people read the old story, but this is basically just a remake of my old story "Rivals." I didn't really like how I wrote it. I felt like having it on my page felt like such a bother since it was so badly written, that I had to re-write it. Hence this. The storyline will be pretty much the same, but will be written a lot different.**

 **Actually it has been a long time since I've written anything. Don't think anyone missed me, considering I write kinda weird stuff I suppose. But it's nice to sit down and write again. I don't wanna get into too much detail, but a lot's just been going on. I moved to the United States recently. I really, really like the food. Fattening yes, but delicious. I hope you all enjoy this story more than the original. ~_~**


	2. Chapter 2

_One month later…_

Toshinou Kyouko never thought for a second that what she was doing was right. She knew the potential consequences and how much pain she could put her girlfriend through if she found out. Kyouko, however, always was one to put fun first before even thinking what kind of ramifications could follow. Sex felt good, and it just so happened that she was able to get two kinds of it from two different people.

Don't get her wrong, she loved her girlfriend like she loved rum raisin and manga. Ayano would always hold a special place in her heart that Yui had no access to. But she had a lust for Yui that could only be sated by bending over for her and getting her pussy filled with dick. Sure, getting fingered by Ayano was great too, but there was something about a hard, throbbing cock that kept her begging for more. Perhaps it was the way the cum tasted, or how roughly Yui would fuck her, but Kyouko couldn't be satisfied with just a few digits inside her.

Which was why every weekend Kyouko would find herself in Yui's bed, completely naked with their clothes scattered on the place. And following every morning after she would wake up to the scent of Yui's delicious cooking.

"Breakfast is ready," Yui called. The blonde blinked her eyes open and sat up, her hair a mess from last night. Yui, who was already in uniform, came over with a tray holding a plate of toast, egg, and a sausage, with a bowl of soup on the side. Kyouko's mouth watered at the sight, and she immediately indulged in the food offered to her.

"Mmm," Kyouko hummed with a mouthful of sausage. "Yummy!"

"Hurry up and get dressed after. School starts in fifteen."

"Hnn?" She swallowed with an audible gulp. "Aren't you gonna eat too?"

"I already did. I was awake long before you were, obviously."

"Geez, Yui, wake me up, too, will ya?"

"I tried to, remember?"

"What? Oh yeah…" Kyouko suddenly recalled how Yui had attempted to pull her out of bed earlier, with no success. She smiled apologetically. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Yeah, yeah." Yui got up from the futon and headed back to the kitchen. "I'll clean up the dishes and when you're done just set them here."

She saluted. "Roger!" With that, Kyouko dug right back into her meal. As she chewed on the egg, however, she experienced something totally unexpected. A sudden wave of nausea hit her and the next thing she knew she was running towards the bathroom, about to empty the contents of her stomach. Kyouko retched into the toilet, seeing her breakfast float in the water.

She stared into the bowl for a few seconds to take it in. ' _That… was weird.'_ Kyouko cleaned up and brushed her teeth to get rid of the taste of acid in her mouth. That feeling of nausea lingered as a number of things went through her mind.

' _What was that? I've never felt so sick out of nowhere like that… did Yui use bad ingredients? No, it tasted fine… amazing, actually… what could it-"'_

"Kyouko?" Yui stood outside with a worried look on her face. "Did something happen?"

The blonde laughed nervously. "Eheh, nothing, just felt a little sick. Thanks for the food, though."

Yui still looked somewhat concerned. "You sounded like you were throwing up."

"Yeah. Just happens sometimes, amirite?"

Her friend shrugged. "Shouldn't you stay home then?"

"No, I'm fine! Really."

"Are you sure? It'd be bad to have an incident at school."

"It's alright, I don't even feel nauseous anymore!"

"Hmm… If you say so. Just get some clothes on and let's go."

"Huh?" Kyouko looked down and realised she was still bare ass naked. "Oh… oh."

* * *

Sakurako and Akari propped up their chairs around Yui's desk as lunch break started. The dirty blonde rested her chin on said desk and sighed. "I didn't bring any lunch."

"Eh? Why's that?" Akari asked curiously, taking out her own lunch box.

"Hmph." Sakurako sat up and folded her arms. "Himawari's mad at me."

"Another argument?" Yui said with the tip of her chopsticks at her mouth.

"She's being a big-tit idiot again," she mumbled grumpily.

Akari giggled softly. "Go on."

"Well, I wanted to try anal, right. No harm in that, right? And yet she has the audacity to say no, so I backslap her across the face and that bitch starts crying. Like obviously that's gonna happen?! Should've known what was coming, fuckin' whore."

Complete silence followed with both girls' faces blue with shock. Akari's sausage octopus fell from her chopsticks onto the wooden floor.

"What?! You guys are staring at me like I confessed to a murder or something."

Yui looked to Akari then back to Sakurako. "U-uh, you may not have confessed to murder, but doesn't that qualify as domestic abuse?"

"Huh? What the heck is that?"

Akari turned to Yui. "Himawari sure is doing her best, isn't she?"

"That she is." It wasn't really that Yui was particularly friends with Sakurako, but these two were the only ones in the class she was well acquainted with. Though she and Kyouko had been in the same class without fail for the past four years throughout middle and high school, this year they were put into separate classes. Still though, Yui enjoyed Akari's company and occasionally Sakurako would have something stupid but funny to say. But why were Sakurako and Akari put into the same class as Yui despite them being a year below her? Plot, I guess

"I dunno what the heck you guys are talking about, but whatever. I'm still the one not at fault here, aren't I? Like, what's not to like about anal?"

Yui sighed "If you didn't realise, Himawari's ass wasn't made to be penetrated by a dick. So it might not necessarily feel good for her."

"Isn't that the point? All the pleasure she misses out on then goes straight to me, so I feel twice as good."

"Sakurako, really, what is wrong with you?"

"What? I heard it from 2channel."

"Suddenly that explains everything."

"Eh? What's 2channel?" Akari asked, seemingly interested.

"Well it's this site where-"

Yui slapped a hand over Sakurako's mouth preventing any obscenities from spilling out. "You know Akari's too innocent for that."

"Ehh?! But Akari's already a high schooler!"

"Akari, no high schooler still refers to themselves in third-person," Yui retorted.

"Guess you are right," Sakurako admitted, putting Yui's hand away. "A kid like you should wait until you're a grown-up such as myself, Sakurako-sama." She pointed to herself proudly.

"We're the same age!"

Sakurako held out her hands. "Can't be helped."

"Just what can't be helped?!" Akari whined childishly, which kind of worsened her cause. After a while she settled down, so the two resumed eating their lunch while blonde idiot #2 dazed off.

"By the way, Yui-chan?"

"Yeah, Akari?"

"Kyouko-chan looked pretty sick this morning. Was something wrong?"

"Hm… well earlier while we were getting ready for school she did throw up a bit."

"Eh? Shouldn't she have stayed home?"

"Well she insisted on coming so I couldn't really stop her. Besides, she seemed perfectly fine last I saw her."

"I suppose that's true…"

The door to the classroom slid open and a busty, full-figured girl with blue locks walked in, attracting the attention of nearly every student.

" _Fuck, she's so hot…"_ a girl whispered, popping a boner in her seat.

" _What I would give to fuck those tits,"_ another girl murmured.

Yui was able to hear all the muttering and glanced at Sakurako to see if she noticed half the class practically drooling over her girlfriend. In fact, the dirty blonde had her chair leaned back with her hands behind her head, eyes closed as if she were deep in thought. Of course, Yui figured there was nothing more complex in that brain of hers than a carton of milk spilling on a table.

Himawari reached their conjoined desks and slammed her hands onto Sakurako's. Startled, the girl's chair tipped forward to its proper place and Sakurako was snapped out of her daydreaming to see those hypnotic D-cup titties right in front of her.

"Eh? What do you want?"

"Sakurako," Himawari said sternly. Her face, which had been serious up until this point, out of nowhere had tears running down as she continued, "I'm sorry. I should've let you do me from behind. I was such a fool!"

"There, there," Sakurako soothed, getting up from her seat to rub her back. She also grabbed a titty. "Yes, you were, but it's okay. You can make it up to me by sucking my dick, okay?"

"Okay," she sobbed.

"Good. Now let's go to the bathroom." Sakurako had her arm around Himawari and her titties as they both left the classroom, leaving both Akari and Yui somewhat dumbfounded.

"T-those two really do make up, don't they?" Akari said with an uneasy smile.

"Y-yeah…"

' _Sakurako and Himawari's S and M power dynamic is over the roof…'_

…

"Ayano. Say 'a~hn!'"

"G-geez, Kyouko! A-aaahn... mmn." Ayano swallowed the croquette down, her face a deep red as always.

"Cute." Next door, Kyouko and Ayano shared the same class, and the couple were more than content with that fact.

"Kyouko, what are you doing feeding me while I'm on my period? I'm already getting kinda chubby from all the chocolate I end up eating."

"You're on your period?"

"O-of course! Couldn't you tell yourself? We always sync together."

"Eh… I think mine's coming late."

"Late? Mine's already ending in a few days…"

"Huh?" ' _Wait a minute. Throwing up in the morning? Missed period? This can only mean… Mirakurun_ is _right! High heels should only be worn during special occasions... also… am I pr...pre….pre-Pretty Cure! That's such a good show. Also, is there a fetus growing inside me?'_ Kyouko straightened in her seat. "Ah, I just miss my period sometimes I guess. I'm a bit irregular, ya know?"

"I suppose."

' _I need to buy a pregnancy test…'_

* * *

Despite everything, Kyouko was getting increasingly nervous about the thought of being pregnant. Yui did cum inside her that one time, but what were the chances that she was actually fertile that day? Okay, but all signs were pointing towards the high possibility that she did get impregnated that day…

She hung around with Ayano in the student council room for a while until the sun began to go down. Ayano said she was gonna have to stay late to work on papers, much to Kyouko's relief, so the blonde took her leave and said she'd see her tomorrow morning. No one, neither Yui nor Ayano, knew that she was on her way to the nearby drug store to buy a pregnancy test.

Purchasing the tests proved to be quite an embarrassing experience. The cashier had given her a somewhat disapproving look considering she was wearing a school uniform and yet buying such a product. She walked home with them stuffed deep into her schoolbag, for fear someone may see.

Once she reached her house, she immediately ran upstairs and shut herself in the bathroom. She dug into her bag trying to feel for the box she had bought earlier and upon finding it, she fumbled with said box and read the text printed on its side.

Kyouko let out a shaky sigh. "Here goes."

 **A/N: sakurako and himawari's dialogue afterwards:**

 **S: nureteru yo ne, himawari**

 **H: watashi no omanko ni buchikonde**

 **S: oh?**

 **H: mou, hayaku irete**

 **S: hoshii no ka**

 **H: hoshii hoshii ahhh~~n**

 **S: donna kimochi? kimochi ii desho**

 **H: kimochi iiii desu wa ahn ahn ~~**

 **S: iku yo, himawari**

 **H: ippai dashite ii desu wa sakurakoooo**

 **S: *biku***

 **H: ah~~~n**

 **S: ahh.. icchatta**

 **H: sakurako daisuki desu wa**

 **S: yeah yeah daisuki wahtever**


	3. Chapter 3

A few things troubled Funami Yui. First of all, she couldn't remember whether or not she left the rice cooker on before she left for school today. Hopefully she didn't come home to an apartment building in flames. Second, Kyouko had been quiet the entire way home and she didn't know why. Yui found the silence between them to be extremely uncomfortable but she wasn't sure what to do about it.

Did she do something? Did she and Ayano have a fight? What's with her? Yui looked to Kyouko and could tell there was something troubling her.

It was odd enough that Kyouko decided to walk home with her instead of the student council vice president. Those two always went home together whenever they got the chance, but this time, Kyouko had actually turned down her girlfriend and told her she needed some tutoring from Yui. Ayano definitely looked a bit hurt at that.

The awkward atmosphere became almost too heavy for Yui to bear. The weird thing was, Kyouko seemed perfectly fine and happy while she was with Ayano earlier. Then when school ended and the blonde went over to accompany her, it was as if her personality suddenly flipped an entire 180 degrees. Immediately after Kyouko bid Ayano goodbye, Yui noticed Kyouko's smile completely disappear.

The blonde otaku's despondency was beginning to affect Yui's mood, too. Usually her bright and energetic personality was just at the right level to balance out Yui's calm and cool demeanor, but without it, it seemed there was nothing to compete with the dark aura that surrounded those two. It was time to do something about it.

"Kyouko," Yui said, finally breaking the silence.

"Hm."

The two stopped at a sidewalk, waiting for the signal to turn green. Perfect timing, Yui supposed. "Is there something wrong? Did you hit your head again or something?"

Kyouko remained emotionless and stared at the red light. Was she ignoring her?

"Kyouko?" She placed a hand on her shoulder and made the blonde face her. "There's something bothering you, isn't there." Yui searched her blue eyes, as if she were prying directly into her conscious. However, those orbs were seemingly empty, and she didn't find anything.

There was nothing between them except for the clouds of vapour that escaped their lips in the freezing air. Though it looked like Kyouko was staring back at her, it was clear that her gaze was elsewhere.

People began to walk past them and Yui realised the light had turned green already. Kyouko pulled back her shoulder and walked ahead without her. Yui went and caught up to her, now confused.

"Kyouko! What are you-"

"It's all your fault!" she suddenly yelled.

Yui stood there, dumbfounded. "What?"

"You're the one who did this to me. You..." Yui noticed her voice falter.

"What did I do?" She went over to Kyouko and gently grabbed her wrist, leading her to a nearby bench for them to sit on. She didn't show any resistance. Next to the bench was a vending machine, so Yui put in a few coins and got her a warm cafe au-lait. "What do you mean, 'it's all my fault.' I don't remember doing anything. Did you and Ayano get into an argument?"

"No."

"Then what?"

Kyouko took a sip of her drink and set it on the bench. She didn't say anything for a long time, adding on to the suspense. "Promise me you won't get mad at me. No matter what I say right now."

"Promise."

She sighed. "You remember how you didn't wear a condom that one time?"

"Yeah…?" ' _Wait... don't tell me…'_

"I took a pregnancy test lately. It came back positive."

It took a while for the words to register, but once they did, Yui felt as if her heart stopped. "What?"

Kyouko wiped her eyes as she sniffled. "I'm sorry, Yui…"

The black-haired girl attempted to calm her nerves as the news sunk in. Her heart began to pound in her chest as panic set in. A baby? There was no way… there was absolutely no way this was happening to her…

Meanwhile, Kyouko continued to sob. Was she supposed to comfort her? ' _I'm stressed, too, dammit…'_

"It's not mine, is it?"

"Of course it is!" Kyouko asserted, a bit louder than she intended. "Who else would it be?"

"Well, you aren't exactly faithful in the first place."

The blonde couldn't argue against that.

Yui looked up into the night sky and sighed. "Abort it, Kyouko."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean, 'huh?' How are you gonna raise that thing? You're still in high school. Just get rid of it."

Kyouko looked hurt. "This 'thing' is our baby."

"It doesn't even have a brain yet. Go to the hospital and get an abortion." Yui was thankful the bustling noise of traffic drowned out their conversation so that people who passed by weren't able to hear them. She didn't want anyone knowing about this situation she got herself in.

"I… I don't know if I can do that."

"Why?"

"It's… I feel a connection to it. I can't just kill our growing baby."

"Kyouko," Yui started, becoming frustrated. "Do you want to ruin your future? What about Ayano?"

"I'll tell her when I'm ready. Besides… it's my baby, so I wanna keep it."

"Unbelievable." Yui got up from the bench.

"Where are you going?"

"I need some time by myself."

"Yui, please don't leave me," she pleaded.

"Sorry. I just can't comprehend all this right now." And with that, she headed down the street, leaving Kyouko alone on the bench.

…

Cold air filled Yui's lungs as she fast-walked to her apartment. Breathing became increasingly difficult and she felt as if the entire world was crashing down on her. ' _Why is this happening to me… why me, of all people?'_

Yui always considered herself a rational person. After all, someone needed to keep Kyouko in line whenever she was up to her usual antics. She knew to always use condoms no matter how tempting it might be to just go in raw. And yet, she somehow wound up in this mess.

She climbed up the stairs into the apartment building. It felt like she reached her room in no time because of the fact her mind was completely elsewhere. She did everything by muscle memory. Once she shut the door, her legs gave out and she slid down onto the floor.

' _God, why do I deserve this… after all the studying I do so I can get into the university I want, my life comes to this? Dammit, Kyouko… why don't you wanna abort the baby? You don't even know its gender yet, how could you possibly feel anything towards it…'_

The black-haired girl stood up and attempted to calm her nerves the only way she knew how. She sat down and turned on her console, wanting to lose herself in the fictional universe just for a moment until she would have to come and face reality once more.

* * *

Ayano felt her heart flutter as Kyouko grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. Sometimes even the slightest touch from her love could send butterflies down her stomach.

Really, it was the little things that made Ayano feel as if she were falling in love all over again. That dazzling smile and endless enthusiasm never ceased to amaze Ayano. It was that carefree attitude that relieved her stress each and everyday that resulted from her responsibilities as student council vice president.

Although Kyouko did put her off the other day to go to Yui's again, her disappointment that day was easily remedied when Kyouko promised to take her to the city the following weekend. She hadn't failed to keep her promise, so Ayano was thoroughly enjoying their cold but relaxing stroll.

They headed inside a bookstore to warm up. Kyouko rubbed her hands together as she shivered, then brought her girlfriend over to sit down on one of the seats in the corner. "Ayano, guess what?"

"Hm?"

"I just snagged us two tickets to see the new Mirakurun movie today! Let's go watch it later!"

"Another Mirakurun movie? How childish of you, Kyouko," the purple-haired girl giggled.

"Oh? You want me to act more adult?" Kyouko unbuttoned her coat and exposed both of her boobs. "How's this for mature?"

Ayano turned red from head to toe and her mouth hung open in shock. "K-K-K-Kyouko! We're in public!"

"Calm down, there's no one around," reassured Kyouko, laughing a bit as she covered her breasts again.

"There is such thing as being too open about that kinda stuff, you know," Ayano scolded.

"Boo… I'm pretty sure no one would actually mind seeing some high school girl's boobs, though."

"Of course not! But…" Ayano fidgeted with fingers nervously. "Only I want to be the one to see them."

Kyouko smirked back at her girlfriend. "Oh? Have you laid claim to Toshinou Kyouko's breasts?"

"Yes. I signed the paperwork and everything, they're officially my property."

The blonde snickered, then placed a hand on one of Ayano's breasts as well. "These are mine, too, then."

Ayano blushed slightly and turned to the window at her left. Outside she could see couples walking by, a strange-looking old man with a variety of cages containing raccoons strapped to him and his bicycle, two young kids wearing their adorable red randoserus, and some students standing in line for a sushi restaurant. The city was very much alive this afternoon.

Unexpectedly, Kyouko lay her head down on Ayano's lap and looked up at her. ' _She really is beautiful,'_ she thought to herself.

"Ayano."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Ayano beamed, reaching down to run her fingers through those blonde locks. "I love you, too, Toshinou Kyouko."

"Back at it again with the full name basis?"

"It is my most famous line."

Kyouko chuckled. "My favourite one." Her expression fell somewhat. "You'd never leave me, right?"

"What are you saying? I would never, Kyouko."

Her face remained the same. "You're so sweet to me, Ayano…"

"Eh? What's with that all of a sudden?" she asked with concern.

"Ah, never mind." Kyouko's expression brightened again, as if nothing happened. "Before we watch the movie, let's get rum raisin."

Ayano released her breath contentedly. "Good thing I brought some extra money for this just in case."

"You know me too well."

"Unfortunately."

"Hey, where did your dere side go just now?"

"Shut up," Ayano reprimanded, flicking Kyouko's forehead.

* * *

"So, in the end, you're still keeping it?"

"Yeah. I know it sounds stupid, and it probably is, but I just don't think I can bring myself to terminate it."

"Not even considering adoption?"

"I may as well raise it if I go through all the trouble giving birth to it."

Yui sighed as she folded her arms over the railing overlooking the school's campus. Kyouko had arranged to meet during lunch break up on the roof, saying she wanted to discuss their current dilemma undisturbed. Yui agreed apprehensively.

There was quite a bit of awkwardness between the two as they hadn't exchanged a word to each other in over a week. They shared only a few occasional glances in the hallway whenever they passed by, but it was clear to both of them that the other didn't want to talk. Inevitably, however, Kyouko couldn't ignore the fact that she was carrying Yui's child.

"What about school, Kyouko? They'll force you to leave."

"I already know that. But it's not like I was really looking into going to college for my future, anyway. Unlike you."

"Well, if you're fine with that… did you tell Ayano already?"

"No."

"You have to tell her sooner or later."

"I know. But I don't want to hurt her."

"I might be guilty too, but you shouldn't have cheated on her then."

"..."

"What about the others? Do they know?"

Kyouko shook her head. "This is only between us."

"I see."

Kyouko tugged at the hem of her friend's uniform. "Yui."

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna take responsibility?"

Yui blinked, not turning to face her. "I dunno."

The blonde retracted her arm and leaned her back against the railing. "It's fine. You still have your ambitions, after all."

"It would be nice to get to Tokyo after graduation."

"Shooting for Toudai, huh… no matter what you do, I'm still rooting for you, Yui."

The dark-haired girl gave a half-smile. "Thanks, Kyouko." The chime of the bell started to ring across the campus, bringing an end to their discussion meeting. Yui briefly looked at Kyouko before returning to school without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

"How do I look, Chitose?"

"You look amazing, Ayano-chan!" The white-haired girl raised her thumb in approval.

"Y-you think so?"

"I don't tell lies, remember?"

Ayano folded her arms and gave her friend a dubious look. "Don't you ever pull that on me again." Inside Ayano's bedroom, the two girls were picking out something nice for her to wear from within her wardrobe. They had discarded numerous clothing items already, all piled atop the purple-haired girl's bed in the struggle to find the perfect outfit. It was for a special occasion, after all.

Chitose giggled softly. "In any case, that outfit really suits you."

"Mm… I dunno… it doesn't seem too flashy?" Ayano tugged the hem of her skirt, uncertain. She had on a warm coat, a skirt, and black stockings to complete the look. Fashionable but functional was what Ayano had in mind for tonight.

"We've already went through so many clothes, I dunno if you even have anything left to try on, Ayano-chan."

"N-nonsense! I have plenty more in storage in the other closet."

"I think you look fine in anything, no matter what you wear."

"Do you really think so?"

Chitose just smiled sweetly, which warmed Ayano's heart.

"If you say so…" She checked the time on the wall clock and saw that it was nearing 6:30. The pile of clothes on her bed would have to wait later as she picked up her handbag and straightened her hair in the mirror at her desk.

"You better hurry now, Ayano-chan. Don't wanna be late for your date, hehe," Chitose giggled, already bringing her hand up to remove her glasses. It would only be a matter of seconds before a full-on fantasy would initiate, which in turn would bring about the flow of fresh blood from her nostrils.

"Now's not the time for that, Chitose!" Ayano snapped, tying up her hair. "I can't have you getting that all over my clothes!"

"Mhmm, you want Toshinou-san to be the one getting her fluids all over your clothes, don't you, Ayano-chan…"

"Chitose!"

"Hehe…" She gradually began to take off her glasses.

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

* * *

Two women sat quietly and peacefully at the table in their home as the afternoon slowly gave way to evening. One of them read idly through a newspaper while the one sitting across from her flipped through a magazine leisurely. The two lived on the countryside, far away from the bustling city and hidden by the land's natural greenery. As such, they wore more traditional clothing and the house reeked of cigarettes, made worse by the lack of air conditioning.

"You know, I heard that Tanaka-san from work recently died a few days ago," one of them muttered from the magazine.

The other didn't take her eyes off her newspaper, gently tapping away the ashes of her cigarette in the ashtray. "Eh, really?"

"Yeah. Apparently she was working at a pet store, then she slipped on some cat's piss and she ended up cracking her skull on the floor."

"No way."

"But then, there was also a nail on the ground so it poked a hole, and a rat found her body and buried its way through her brain."

"That's a damn lie," she accused.

"Yeah, probably. Others say it was because she was balding so she tried using this spray that claimed to grow back hair, but it turned out she grabbed a sleep inducer spray on accident. So 'cause she was also bathing at the time, she drowned in her own filth."

"That also sounds ridiculous. Why would she apply that while she was in the bath in the first place? And who just has sleep inducers in their bathroom?"

"Well, I dunno, it's just a rumour."

"Those rumours at your work sound outrageous… how do they even know Tanaka-san's not dead, but just out sick? They don't have to come up with extraordinary reasons for why she's absent."

"Yeah, good point…"

A knock on the door echoed throughout household, startling the residents inside. The woman with the newspaper promptly crushed her cigarette in the ashtray and went to answer the door. The other turned her head towards the entryway to see who it was at this time of day.

The woman who opened the door had not been expecting this guest in particular. "Yui?"

"Dad." She was still in her uniform, so she must've come straight from school. The last time her daughter came over was over two months ago, and even then Yui didn't usually visit their house but for special occasions. ' _Perhaps there's good news?'_ she briefly wondered.

"It's good to see you, but… what's with the sudden visit? You hadn't even called us."

"It's something important. I had to talk in person."

Yui's dad slid open the door wider to let her enter. The girl walked in, removing her shoes on the floor. "Did somebody die or what?"

"Well, more like the opposite actually."

"Huh?" Yui went ahead to the living room, her dad following behind.

"Ah, Yui?" Her mom acknowledged, getting up to greet her. "Long time no see. Something you need?"

"No, no. Just came to talk to you guys about something."

"Ah is that so? I'll cook something up for you then, I was just about to cook dinner for your father and I but it looks like we'll have you join us. Just like old times, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks." Yui dropped her bag and sat down on the floor cushion opposite from where her dad was sitting. Shrugging, her mother went to the kitchen ans left the two alone together. Yui took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves but nothing could settle down the growing pit of anxiety in her chest.

"You look nervous," her dad commented.

"Admittedly, I am."

"So what is it? Is the news good or bad? Did you pass the entrance exam to Tokyo University?"

"It's bad news and no, I haven't even taken it yet. I'm still a second-year."

"Oh, right. How old are you again?"

Yui stared at her blankly. "17."

"Right, right. So, what is it? How bad can it be?"

The black-haired girl fidgeted with the strap of her bag absentmindedly as she tried to form a proper sentence. "The thing is… well… um…"

"Hm?"

"It's… it's not easy to say exactly."

"Take all the time you need."

"It's just… my friend, Kyouko, right?"

"Kyouko? Ah, of course I know her! We're still good friends with her parents. What about her?"

Yui sighed. "Kyouko, yeah… she's having a baby."

"Ehhh?" Her dad's eyes widened in surprise. "No way! And she's still a teenager?"

"Um… yeah."

"Wow! I mean, I knew she was kinda crazy but I didn't know she was a slut, too. Wonder who got her pregnant then."

"Well… the thing is… I did," she finished, her voice barely a whisper.

Her dad's face seemed to lose all its colour as she said that. By that point, she found herself unable to maintain eye contact with her father.

"I'm sorry, dad."

"E-eh… well… isn't she getting an abortion?"

"No... I've tried convincing her but she's set on keeping it."

"That's… hm. Have you two talked about this any further?"

"We haven't really been talking to each other at all lately… to be honest, I don't want anything to do with it."

The older woman folded her arms and furrowed her brows. "I dunno what to tell you. Maybe your grandmother would dishonour you for creating a child out of wedlock but honestly I don't know how you could fix this."

"I'm not trying to fix this. I just… don't know what to do."

"Still try to convince her if you can, but otherwise, keep studying. Just because she wants to give everything up for a baby doesn't mean you have to."

"Yeah, you're right. She told me that, too."

"Good on her. Dammit, Yui, didn't I raise you to be more responsible?" Reaching for the pack of cigarettes on the table, her father brought one to her lips and used a match to light the end. In a way, she was similar to her daughter in that she seemed calm under pressure, but needed an external method to release her stress. A billow of smoke escaped from her lips only to linger in the air surrounding the two.

"You did. You're not to blame here, I am."

"Well don't put all the fault on yourself here. It's not like anyone's forcing your friend to have the kid. She's putting a burden on everybody, not just herself. How incredibly selfish of her."

"I suppose so."

"Though, I do have to ask… really, Yui? Your childhood friend? That's totally cliché. I hope you two didn't have some kind of childhood marriage promise, either. You're better than that. "

"It's not like she's my girlfriend."

"Hah? You don't just fool around with girls, do you?"

"No… well, I mean, sometimes, but that doesn't matter. Kyouko's already dating somebody."

"Seriously!? So the drama thickens. Wait, how do you know it's yours then?"

"They're both female."

"Ah. My, my, what a situation you've got yourself in."

"What situation did who get in?" The wife walked in with two trays full of food, setting them down on the table. She went back into the kitchen to retrieve the next tray.

Yui received a look from her father. "You think you can explain to your mother what happened?"

A small bead of sweat rolled down her temple. "W-well…"

"Ugh, I'll just say it. Your daughter here got someone pregnant." Right at that moment, her mother's gaze seemed to darken and Yui knew she was done for. As she slowly came to place the last tray, the two sat rigidly, not daring to say anything. Yui gulped in fear when her mother straightened herself.

"Yui."

"Yes, mom?"

"Stand up."

Carefully, she did as she was told and stood up, trying not to make it obvious that she was shaking.

"Now look at me."

The command seemed impossible, but Yui mustered up all her courage to look her mother straight in the eye. When she met her mother's deep, black orbs, it was like she was staring at death itself. The woman raised her hand, then swiftly delivered a powerful slap across her daughter's face. The harsh sound that echoed from the contact resonated into her father's ears, making her wince.

Yui's cheek throbbed with pain, but it didn't hurt nearly as much as the shame she felt.

"You dare disgrace our name, Yui?!"

"Honey..."

"Yui, I asked one thing of you, one thing!" Fire raged in her mother's eyes, a vein on her forehead threatening to burst. "I let you live by yourself because I thought you were responsible! A reliable daughter!"

"Darling please..."

"And what do you do?! You go and knock someone up like some kind of deadbeat?! You're already making us grandparents?! This soon?! I raised you better than this!"

"Please calm down-"

"You, shut up!" she snapped. Her wife shrunk down in fear. "Why did you have to disappoint us, Yui? We give you all this care and this is how you repay us?"

Yui bowed her head and grit her teeth, trying to keep her voice steady. "I'm sorry, mom, I'm sorry, already! I didn't ask for this either! She doesn't wanna get rid of it, what am _I_ supposed to do?!"

"You got yourself into this mess and so it's up to you to get yourself out of it. But a baby, Yui, are you fucking kidding me?"

"I said calm down already," her wife reiterated, putting out her cigarette in the ashtray. "It's not like she killed somebody, for god's sake."

"What about her future? How's she going to focus on her studies with a fucking child?"

"Well she doesn't have to raise it, does she? Yui here isn't even dating the girl so she can just break ties, no problem. Come on, darling, listen to yourself. This isn't the worst that could've happened to her."

Yui, remaining in the same position, prepared herself for whatever answer her mother would give. Silently, she thanked her father for being the voice of reason.

"I'm calling your aunt tomorrow to terminate your apartment lease. You'll be living with us for the remainder of high school." On that note, she turned back to return to the kitchen.

Yui sat down and pinched the bridge of her nose, exasperated. Great. Could be worse, she guessed.

"Could be worse," her dad offered, as if reading her thoughts. "This is to be expected."

"Figures."

"You know your mother. But hey, I'm sure it'll all turn out fine in the end."

"I hope so."

Sighing, her dad took out another cigarette. She seemed to hesitate for a second, before offering one to Yui as well. "This might help calm your nerves down."

Yui normally wasn't one to partake in this sort of thing but with how stressed she's been lately, she needed something to ease her tension. She took it gratefully. "Thanks... for this and sticking up for me."

"Yeah, yeah, don't get all sentimental on me, you little shit. Now give me a light." Yui took the box of matches, struck one alight, and lit the end of her father's cigarette. She did the same to her own, but coughed rather violently at the dry smoke that seemed to burn her throat. After a few more puffs, however, she gradually got used to it.

Though things didn't go quite as well as she had hoped for, Yui was glad that she had at least one person on her side. Something told her things may not go as smoothly with everyone else once they found out, but maybe dad was right, and it really will turn out fine in the end.

* * *

Having searched throughout the entire station for the past five minutes or so, understandably Ayano was becoming increasingly concerned with the lack of a certain blonde that was supposed to be here well before she even arrived here. After all, Kyouko was the one that arranged for where they were going today.

The area wasn't particularly packed so she shouldn't have had any trouble spotting her in the first place. Ayano looked to the clock at the center of the station and saw that the train was scheduled to leave in about four minutes. If Kyouko didn't come soon, they'd have to wait another hour for the next one.

"O~i! Oi, Ayano!" The purple-haired girl jumped at the sound of her name being called and spun around to see where the voice was coming from.

What she saw shocked her. "K-Kyouko?!"

Waving her arm excitedly, Kyouko came through the entrance to the station wearing some sort of outfit that included a leopard-printed fur coat, gold chains, and a large hat with a protruding feather. To top it all off, she also had a jewel-encrusted cane in her hand which she held proudly. "Hey!"

"Kyouko what is the meaning of this?!"

"Heheh, I look pretty cool right?" Kyouko flashed her a smile, which revealed a set of fake golden teeth.

"You're wearing this for our three year anniversary?!"

"Well yeah! You see, I was thinking we could go to this one club in the next city, and if it looked like I was your escort, then they wouldn't ask for any ID. You even dressed up for the role! That's some good thinking, Ayano."

Ayano didn't know whether she should kick her in the puss for the shameless idea or sock her right in the gut for suggesting she was dressed like a prostitute. Whatever the case, an announcement at the station made her remember that they were running late. Begrudgingly, she grabbed her girlfriend's hand, dragged her up the steps to the platform, and boarded the train just in time. They found an empty seat just at the end of the car. The vehicle began to move in a matter of seconds.

"You aren't mad, are you, Ayano?"

She sighed but nonetheless grinned. "Figures you would pull something like this."

Kyouko smiled back in relief. "Hey, you know it wasn't a bad idea."

"I never said that. Now, where do you actually plan on taking me?"

"Eh… so I guess it's a no for the club then…" Kyouko removed her hat and set it on her lap, faking disappointment. "How about… the Pon-Pon Pudding Cafe?"

Ayano's face lit up like she was a little kid. "Really? That's where we're going?"

"Yup!"

"Ya-uh, I mean," she cleared her throat, correcting herself. "Sounds like an excellent restaurant."

"Oh calm on, admit it, you're excited!"

Ayano folded her arms, blushing. "Hm. Well… maybe a little."

…

"Ahhh, that was so good!" Kyouko plopped down on her bed, thoroughly satisfied. She lay down with her arms outstretched to further accentuate that fact.

"I can't believe you wore that thing the entire time," Ayano remarked. She closed the door behind her and sat down next to her girlfriend. "The waitresses and everyone else in the cafe were all staring at us like we were freaks."

"Let 'em judge, let 'em judge. All that matters is that I got what we came for." Kyouko patted her belly for emphasis.

"Geez, don't eat too much, Kyouko. You look like you're pregnant or something."

The blonde's face twitched, unnoticed by Ayano. She chuckled, trying not to sound awkward. "Haha, good one... I'm a growing girl, ya know?"

"That you are," she patted Kyouko's stomach in affirmation, eliciting a squeal from her.

Kyouko giggled nervously. "H-hehe…" Wanting to change the subject fast, she got up on her elbows and surprised Ayano with an unsolicited kiss.

"Nnh! Kyouko!" Somehow or another, Kyouko ended up pinning down Ayano to her bed. Seeing how lewd her girlfriend looked, with her shirt slightly unbuttoned, exposing a bit of her skin, and face flushed a deep red, Kyouko knew she was ready for her. She leaned in and kissed her again, though this time more gently.

Ayano reciprocated with no hesitation, giving in to her girlfriend. Already she could feel the area between her legs begin to moisten. Her arousal had been building up steadily this evening, ever since Kyouko took her out to the cafe. The sexual tension between them had become more and more obvious as the night drew on.

Kyouko found her girlfriend's submissiveness to be rather cute and took advantage of the fact by wasting no time in undressing her. Ayano's shirt, skirt and stockings were off in no time and all that was left was her underwear. Finding the heat between their bodies to be a bit stuffy, she removed her own clothes as well until she was in the same state as Ayano.

The purple-haired girl gasped as Kyouko pulled up her bra to expose her breasts, and moaned while she nipped and suckled on her nipples.

"K...Kyouko…" Wanting to pick up the pace a little, she put her hands in Kyouko's hair and glanced down at her. Kyouko understood the unspoken command and kissed down her stomach down to Ayano's sweet spot.

"Fufu, you've got some sexy underwear today, eh Ayano?" Embarrassment washed over her as she remembered that Chitose had lent her some of her lingerie for the 'special event' as she had called it, and for some reason Ayano went ahead and accepted it. She shook her head of that thought and instead focused on the moment right now. Kyouko began to pull down her underwear agonizingly slow, Ayano on the verge of losing her patience. When it was finally off, the blonde looked up at her with those beautiful eyes and she could've sworn her heart stopped right then and there.

She suddenly let out a high-pitched moan when Kyouko touched her tongue to her clit, much to her girlfriend's satisfaction. Kyouko closed her eyes and lapped at her juices, savouring the sweet taste of Ayano. The girl on the receiving end seemed to be in heaven, bunching up the sheets in her fists as pleasure claimed her.

By now, Kyouko figured it was time to make things a bit more interesting. Without any warning, she inserted her middle digit into Ayano's depths, her warm, wet walls wrapping tightly around her. "A-ahn…"

She only stopped once she was unable to go in any farther. Ayano loved it when Kyouko went inside, it made her feel as if they were truly connected to each other. "Ah!" She threw her head back in ecstasy once Kyouko started to piston her finger in and out of her, and with the added sensation of her tongue, Ayano knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"Kyouko… T-Toshinou Kyouko!" Something inside her burst, and before she knew it all she could feel were pleasant sensations that spread from her center to the rest of her body. Her inner walls clenched around Kyouko's finger several times, until she was finally spent. At that moment, she let out a breath of contentment, having released her pent-up frustrations.

"How was that," Kyouko inquired, with a smirk. She went up and lay down beside her, feeling smug over the look on Ayano's face.

"Lovely. Where on earth did you learn that oral technique?"

"Hehe. Practice," she answered, putting her hands behind her head. "Lots and lots of Practice."

"Is that so…" Ayano, showing a surprising amount of energy, went and topped Kyouko, reversing their earlier position. "I'll show you how good I've gotten, too."

"Fufu. We'll see who's better by the end of the night then."

Ayano chuckled, and while she was above her, out of the corner of her eye she noticed something in the window. Snow? No wait… why was the snow kinda… bloody? "Chi... Chitose…?"

"Nnh, take me, Ayano!" Kyouko pulled her down for a kiss before she could say anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

Moving all her stuff back into her parents' house was a fairly quick and quiet affair. Yui didn't have that much furniture to begin with and had no trouble cleaning the apartment so that it looked as new as when she first moved in. She was more than a little sad to say goodbye to the place though, since it was there that she enjoyed years of good times with all her friends. ' _I wonder if we'll still be able to have fun with Kyouko raising a baby…'_ The ride back to her old and new home was spent in somber silence, with occasional small talk from her father.

Coming back to her old house did give her a sense of nostalgia, however. The house was small and didn't have a lot of space, and although it had more rooms than her apartment, its proportions made her feel somewhat claustrophobic. The stairs leading up to her room were so steep it made her feel like she had to carefully place each step in order to not lose balance. Reaching her room, it had changed just a bit since she was last here, her parents utilising it as an extra storage while she was gone, but after they cleared it out, everything seemed to be right where she had left it. The small desktop computer near the window, her futon, and those rock band posters on the wall that her parents put up since the atmosphere was "too plain."

Yui dropped the bundle of clothes she had in her arms onto the futon and sat down on the computer chair. It creaked noisily due to years of neglect. There came the sound of someone walking up the stairs, which turned out to be her father carrying her console and its controllers. She walked into her room and placed them on the wooden floor.

"So, you all settled in now?"

"Yeah," Yui replied. "Thanks for the help."

Unexpectedly, her father approached her and folded her arms. "Shall we talk?"

"About what?"

"You know what I mean. I'm guessing there's a lot on your mind, and you probably don't have anyone to talk to about it with. Am I correct?"

"That's a bit... presumptuous of you to say." ' _Even if it is kinda true.'_

"Perhaps it was but considering your best friend's Kyouko, and things are a bit awkward between you two, I can't imagine you've talked about this through with any of your other friends, have you?"

' _Bullseye. When did she get this clever anyway?'_ "I guess."

"See? Told you." She plopped down on the futon and patted the empty space next to her, inviting her daughter to come sit. Yui reluctantly joined her. "It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"It has."

"Let's just have a conversation then, between us girls. Our little secret."

"Eh? Is that alright?"

"Yeah. I haven't really been there for you have I, even though I'm your parent. Try to get everything off your chest, and I'll listen."

Yui raised her brows at this sudden act of kindness. She gazed back at her dad, seeing nothing but genuine concern and warmth. Looking back, Yui had always found her dad's gentleness to be both admirable and calming. The aura she gave off made her feel like she could do nothing but be honest with herself. "Well, where do I start…" ' _Perhaps… from where it all began?'_ "Kyouko's been dating this girl for about three years now. Or, I think it's already reached three years, a few weeks ago."

"Mm."

"But, the girl, let's just call her A-ko, has had a crush on her since we started middle school. She's a bit of a tsundere type."

"Mm."

"Since they started dating, the time Kyouko and I spent together lessened gradually. She couldn't really stay over at my place as much anymore."

"Were you lonely?"

"S...sort of. It felt like days went by slower, and they were much quieter. One day, though, Kyouko asked if she could 'practice' with me before she did the real thing with her girlfriend."

"Ah?"

"Somehow she talked me into it, and I agreed. Inevitably, we ended up going all the way."

"I see."

"After that, we kept doing it, without A-ko knowing, and along the way I messed up and Kyouko's now pregnant."

"Hm…"

"Now things are weird between us. I feel like I can't even look Kyouko in the eye without getting uncomfortable. Even now, I have no idea where she is or what she's doing or if she's even told anyone about it yet. All I know is that I messed up."

"You both did. She's the one at fault the most you know, being in a relationship."

"You could say that. But I'm not any better."

"Yui, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel towards Kyouko?"

"Eh?" How did she feel about her? That answer was obvious. "She's been my friend since childhood. I think she's kinda annoying but I'm stuck with her."

"Has it occurred to you that you don't need to have anything to do with her or the baby? It's not like you're the one carrying it."

"Yeah… I guess you're right. But…"

"But…?"

"I… I dunno."

"You can't do it, huh?"

Yui stared at the floor, unable to meet her father's eyes. ' _It's like you know me better than I do.'_ No, she couldn't do it. It would be easy to just forget about Kyouko, pretend it all never happened and live out her own life but something prevented her mind from even considering that idea. The most probable reason may have been guilt, as Yui couldn't just leave Kyouko by herself to struggle on her own even though she was half responsible for the child. There was also the fact that they've been friends since they were little, and a bond like that wasn't easily severed. Yes, that must be it, it was their friendship that kept Yui from abandoning her. "It wouldn't be right."

"Hm?"

"Kyouko and I have been together as long as we both remember. I can't just leave her now, of all times."

"And you're sure it isn't more than that?"

"If you're talking about love, it doesn't matter even if I did. She has a girlfriend."

"So that's how it is… and this A-ko, Kyouko loves her?"

"Yeah. They're pretty much crazy for each other."

The older woman observed how her daughter's expression seemed to fall as she said that. The way her shoulders sunk, how her voice faltered, it didn't take a genius to be able to tell that the younger girl actually did hold feelings for her friend other than platonic. Nonetheless, she wanted her daughter to realise them on her own, thinking it would be a good life experience for her.

"I support them and everything, but now I've even intruded on their happiness. Have I become this terrible of a person? That I'm disrupting other people's lives, even when they're already content?"

Her father placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, Yui. Listen to me, you've always been a good kid for as long as I could remember. Your mother and I have always known that and even if she may not be pleased with you right now, I assure you she still loves and cares for you just like she always has. The thing is, no matter how good of a person you might be, no matter how many selfless acts you commit, everyone makes mistakes. In your case, the mistake you made has tremendous consequences but what's most important is that you learn from it. You can't change the past but you can always change the future."

Yui was amazed at the amount of wisdom her father possessed and couldn't help but wonder if she ever knew her parents at all. She'd never heard her speak like this. "I suppose… that might be true."

"I'm glad you agree. In that case, I'll leave you to your own thoughts for now. Will you be alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks again."

"No problem." Her father stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll be going out to get ingredients for lunch. You need anything?" Yui shook her head and her dad closed the door without another word.

The silence that followed stretched on for awhile until she decided to return to her computer. It wasn't often that she used the internet so maybe it would be good to ask for advice from other people online. Yui typed in an imageboard's site address and proceeded to write in detail about her situation and what she should do about it. Once the question was posted, she patiently waited for replies to come through. To her surprise, within minutes many were already writing to her.

 **20XX/02/XX(Sat) IP:219.112.*(kitanet. ne .jp) No.32131685**

 **lmao OP you are rightly fucked.**

 **post nudes of yourself and girl you impregnated? remember its tits or gtfo**

 **###**

 **20XX/02/XX(Sat) IP:61.214.*(ocn. ne .jp) No.32131127**

 **\\\not impregnating the other one**

 **You're.. NOT DOING LESBIANS RIGHT**

 **###**

Yui sighed, scrolling through the barrage of useless responses she received. Sure, she probably shouldn't have expected much at all, but rather than providing any sort of help these anonymous users were poking fun of her situation. At least the responses were entertaining, if a bit brash. She decided to refresh the page again.

 **20XX/02/XX(Sat) IP:2001.318.*(ipv6) No.31313472**

 **HAHAHAHAHA**

 **OP you sound like such a whiny little faggot.**

 **\\\hurr durr i got my childhood best friend preggers what do**

 **\\\also she has a girlfriend cant do lesbos?**

 **here's what i would do OP.**

 **\\\be me**

 **\\\have a masochistic cow-tit girlfriend**

 **\\\my own tits aren't that big but they're still growing ok**

 **\\\let's say i get her pregnant**

 **\\\she shows me pregnancy test**

 **\\\i slap her**

 **\\\i punch her in the stomach**

 **\\\baby shoots out her vagina like a hockey puck and splats on floor**

 **\\\i step on baby**

 **\\\problem solved**

 **you see OP. that's what you have to do. now stfu and post your tits.**

 **###**

Something about that particular post seemed eerily familiar. Her eyes glued to the screen, she closed the curtain beside her so that she could more easily see the screen without the sun's rays in the way. Rereading the post, she added up all the information in her head. ' _Cow-tit girlfriend… masochistic… idiot… immature… tiny breasts... saying absurd things… this can only be…'_

Yui straightened her posture and proceeded to type:

 **20XX/02/XX(Sat) IP:2001.268.*(ipv6) No.31313597**

 **\\\31313472**

 **Do you go to Nanamori High?**

 **###**

She sat back and waited another few minutes before hitting F5 again.

 **20XX/02/XX(Sat) IP:2001.318.*(ipv6) No.31313625**

 **\\\31313597**

 **wtf? Who are you?**

 **###**

Sakurako stared at her screen, dumbfounded and confused. "Who the hell is this…" ' _She knows what school I go to… who do I go to school with and would also be writing… w-wait a minute?!'_ Something dawned on her in that moment. It all made sense.

No way, she got _her_ of all people pregnant?! This is too hilarious! Taking a screenshot of the thread, she hurriedly went onto her social media to upload it along with a description of how the anon that posted totally sounded like Yui and that it was Kyouko she knocked up. With a triumphant look on her face, she made it public.

Meanwhile, Yui continued to wonder about the post but nonetheless shrugged it off and closed the browser. So she only confirmed her suspicions to be true about how useless it was to ask the internet anything.

It was around this time that she heard a knock on the door downstairs so she got up and headed down to answer it. Expecting it to be her mom or dad, she slid open the door only to find a blonde she hadn't talked to in quite a while.

"Kyo-"

"Yui!" Kyouko flung her arms around her, squeezing her tight. So tight she was unable to breathe.

"H-hold on a-"

"Your apartment's empty!" Kyouko withdrew the hug but kept her hands firmly planted on Yui's shoulders. "Explain that! I came to visit you but your landlady told me that you moved out! You just disappeared without a trace!"

Yui saw how Kyouko's eyes glistened with unshed tears, giving her a view of her own reflection. She hadn't ever intended to tell anyone that she moved, but at the same time she cursed herself for not thinking things through and realising she would've had to tell her friends eventually, especially Kyouko. The look of absolute pain on Kyouko's face caused a sudden ache in her chest that she could only know to be guilt.

And yet, Yui couldn't find it in herself to provide an explanation.

"Answer me!"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I told my parents about everything. My mother's really mad at me so… I have to live with them until I graduate."

"...what?"

"You heard me, didn't you?" Yui pulled her arms back, letting Kyouko's fall limply at her sides. "What's there to repeat? There's no way my parents would've supported something like this you know? Did you think they would just accept the news with a smile, pat me on the back and congratulate me?"

"I…"

"What did you think would happen, Kyouko? That everything would stay the same even though you're carrying my baby? Or are you more stupid than I always thought you were?" Maybe she was being harsh on her. Maybe she didn't mean all the things she said but everything just kept spilling from her mouth and somewhere inside her she hoped her words stung.

"Yui, you don't mean all that… right?" Kyouko asked in a small voice.

Yui took a second to recollect her thoughts and calm her nerves. It wasn't often that she lost her cool like this, but it wasn't as if she had no reason to. "Listen. I know it was great and everything back in the day when we could just fool around and have fun with no consequences. We were kids and we did what kids do. But we're about to become adults already. Unlike everybody else, you haven't grown up at all, have you? Don't you think it's about time you mature like the rest of us? You can't stay young and naive forever, as nice as that would be."

The tears finally fell freely down Kyouko's face, the last of Yui's words hitting her right in the heart. That wasn't the worst of it, though. The worst of it all was the fact that it was all true.

"Kyouko?" Yui's features softened. That feeling of guilt returned, this time with a vengeance.

The blonde turned away and hung her head low. "It's fine."

"Wait, I take back-"

"It's fine!" Kyouko jerked her arm back as Yui tried to reach out to her. "I'll schedule an appointment at the clinic. I'll get an abortion."

"What? Kyouko you don't even-"

"You were the one begging me to do it, weren't you?! You should be glad!" The blonde wiped her messy face, trying to conceal her sobs. She shouldn't have come to see Yui. It was only natural that things would end up this way.

Kyouko decided it'd be better to leave. She raised her head and took a few steps forward only for a hand to catch her wrist, keeping her in place.

"I only wished for you to do it out of your own will, Kyouko. I was just trying to persuade you to think things through properly for the sake of both of us, but never would I want you to get rid of it if that wasn't what you yourself wanted." The grip on her wrist squeezed tighter, making clear to Kyouko just how desperate she was.

She turned back to face her. "Really?"

"Kyouko, I'm sorry." Yui gently tugged her back inside. "I didn't mean to snap like that. I've just been going through a lot lately."

"It's my fault."

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is, what's done is done. We'll just have to make things work."

"No, Yui. I can fix all this."

"You don't mean…?"

She nodded. "I'll... still schedule the appointment. After all, this is what's best, right? For you, me, and everyone else. I also... don't wanna break Ayano's heart either."

Yui could sense some reluctance in Kyouko's tone but nonetheless accepted her word. "If that's what you want. In that case, I'll come with you."

Kyouko seemed to brighten a bit. "Thanks, Yui."

"It's nothing. O-oh…" She was taken aback suddenly by how close they were to each other. Kyouko's familiar scent made her feel even more at home, bringing her back to when they would play in this house as kids. The way the sun outside made her blonde hair glow, those clear, blue eyes, her rosy, flushed cheeks that gave way to a youthful and radiant face... all caused Yui's heart to pick up slightly.

"Y-Yui…" Their moment together was interrupted by a loud ringing which came from Kyouko's pants. She fished into her pockets while Yui cleared her throat awkwardly. "H-hello?"

" _Ah, Kyouko! What's happened? Is Yui-san alright?"_

"Yeah! She's… um, living with her parents now."

" _Eh? Why?"_

"Ah, she's, well… her parents thought it'd be easier for her to get by during the remainder of high school if she lived at their house."

" _Really? Ah, how unfortunate. The rest of us were pretty worried about her but I'm glad it's nothing serious."_

"Yeah, it's alright! Uh, I'll catch you later, I gotta raid her fridge now that I'm here."

" _Kyouko, that's bad manners! Don't trouble her parents too much like that."_

"Heh, they don't mind, they've known me since forever! See ya!" Kyouko abruptly hung up the call, confusing the girl on the other line.

"That was Ayano?"

"Yeah, the others were pretty worried about you. So this means we can't hang out in your apartment anymore?"

"Well, I still live here you know. Just try not to be too loud."

"Aw, but that was the charm of you having your own place. We could do whatever we want without your parents being a bother."

"You'll just have to get used to keeping your voice down. The same goes for Akari and Chinatsu."

Kyouko's stomach rumbled noisily. "Hehe…"

Yui stared blankly. "We don't have any ice cream right now."

"Can I stay for lunch at least?"

"I guess. My dad should be coming home soon anyway with groceries."

"Yay!" she chirped, back to her cheerful self.

"No matter where I live, you never seem to leave without clearing my pantry, do you?"

"To be fair, I'm pregnant so I've got cravings. Besides, you thought I was lying to Ayano about raiding your fridge?"

Yui shook her head, shut the screen door behind them and led her friend into the kitchen. She smiled. "What am I going to do with you…"

* * *

"E-eh?! No way… hold on Chinatsu-chan, look at this…" Akari showed her phone to the pink-haired demon, who was at the moment brushing her teeth. The two were sleeping over at Akari's house.

Chinatsu read the full text on Akari's phone screen and upon realisation she spit out all the contents of her mouth without any warning onto Akari's face.

"Uwaah!"

"EHH?! What?! No way, Yui-senpai and Kyouko-senpai…?!"

Akari cleaned her face off with a towel in the bathroom, questioning her luck. "It's just a rumour, but-"

"We have to let people know this isn't true! This must obviously be a rumour, Yui-senpai would never do such a thing!" Chinatsu snatched the phone out of Akari's hand and hastily started punching in buttons.

"T-that's what I was trying to say…"

Chinatsu paid no attention to her and just kept on typing away. Once she was done, she handed back the phone looking proud of herself. Akari's jaw dropped.

 **Everyone~! This post that SakurakoWithTheBigChinpo made is false! Yui-senpai would never get someone pregnant like some sort of whorebag! Especially not Kyouko-senpai, ew! Please dismiss this! ~**

 **Chinachuu**

"Chinatsu-chan this will only spread the rumours more! And you shared it with everybody in our grade?!"

"I have to make sure everybody knows it's not true! We can't get people getting the wrong idea because of this!"

By now, Akari had solidified into a statue, speechless at her passionate but at times terrifying friend.


	6. Chapter 6

"Be quiet, Kyouko… my parents are downstairs…"

"Mmm… shouldn't you be the one settling down here? With your moaning and all…" Kyouko swallowed her cock all the way down to the hilt, Yui's hips bucking into her. Yui struggled to keep her voice in, but the way Kyouko's tongue rolled over the head, soaking her cock in saliva, was making that very difficult. The blonde's oral skills were certainly unmatched with anyone she's ever done this with before.

After lunch, the two had decided to head upstairs to Yui's room. It didn't take long at all before their clothes came off, Kyouko got on her knees and started sucking Yui off.

"Haah…" Kyouko's mouth wrapped deliciously around her girth was like heaven. Every time those blue orbs met hers, Yui could sense that Kyouko would've had a smug smile if not for the fact her lips were already preoccupied.

Personally, Kyouko loved the hairs down here that grew so wildly around Yui's cock. She also loved how it stretched the inside of her mouth, and that she could feel Yui's pulse through the throbbing organ. Occasionally she would withdraw briefly to stroke it with her hands, and the precum that would dribble down from the tip soon after was strangely fascinating.

Doing Yui was definitely different from doing Ayano, she noted. While sex with Yui was quick and to the point, with Ayano it was slower and they focused more on mutual pleasure. They were both nice in their own way, but Kyouko did have to admit she enjoyed the primal rutting she experienced only with Yui more.

Being pregnant also seemed to have a bit of an effect on her sexual appetite lately, perhaps as a result of her hormones. She had been able to channel those desires through Ayano for the most part but she found herself also craving something her girlfriend didn't have.

By now Yui was already feeling close. Not wanting things to end too quickly, she acted fast and pulled away from her mouth. "Kyouko, bend over."

The blonde smirked and raised a brow. "So impatient…" She obeyed the command and turned around to present her backside at Yui. The sight of Kyouko's soaked pussy made Yui's member twitch in approval. With no delay, she positioned herself behind her, aimed towards her opening, and sunk in.

Kyouko's breath hitched as Yui entered her. The sudden intrusion made her feel so very full down there, the pressure of a hard, erect cock incomparable to just a few fingers. As Yui began to thrust, the rhythm of her movements brought about new sensations that flooded her lower regions. She began to moan, only to be silenced with Yui's hand over her mouth.

"I said be quiet…" she hushed. Kyouko could only whimper through her hand, unable to keep her voice down. Yui leaned down and placed her other hand on the floor to better balance herself while she slapped her hips against Kyouko's ass.

The inside of Kyouko's pussy was like a tight sleeve that encased her cock in warm, slippery velvet. She loved penetrating her this way, being able to hit Kyouko in places she could never reach normally. That, and the view of Kyouko's bare back as she bounced on her cock was simply too erotic.

"Mmnh…" the blonde moaned, the dick ramming her pussy making her mind go numb with every thrust. For a second, like always, she wondered just how Ayano would react if she saw her now, getting fucked from behind by her best friend, while also being pregnant with her child. In an odd kind of way, it thrilled her to think of Ayano seeing them like this.

Yui's movements were becoming sporadic, a clear cue that she was about to cum. "I'm gonna..."

"Mmmn…"

She plunged her cock in as deep as possible and emptied herself inside. Kyouko closed her eyes as she was filled to the brim with hot, thick sperm. The fact that she was cummed inside was enough to trigger her orgasm as well, her walls fluttering around Yui's length.

Once the aftershocks of both their climaxes had worn off, Yui pulled out her spent penis, which was wet with a mixture of their juices, and walked over to her futon to fall back in it.

Yui let out a sigh of satisfaction. "I totally needed that."

"Eh? Don't just leave me like this, Yui, clean up the mess you made~" Kyouko wiggled her ass in emphasis.

"Clean it up yourself."

"Hmph. Can't take responsibility for a baby, can't take responsibility for your messes either. You're not very reliable after all." The blonde stood up and stretched, only to feel the cum drip onto the floor. "Ah… hehe, woops."

"Clean that up too."

"Now making me clean your room? Am I your slave?"

"I can't have cum on my floor."

"It's your own!"

"But it fell from you. Go get a tissue or something."

"Boo." Kyouko turned to grab a few tissues from the drawer and proceeded to wipe the floor as well as the semen in her pussy. She threw the dirty tissue at Yui, who was peacefully relaxing.

"H-hey! Ew what the heck?" Yui swat away the filthy object as Kyouko dashed forward and jumped into the futon with her. "Agh!"

"Heh!" Kyouko sprawled out next to her, rubbing up her naked body to Yui's. "I missed you."

"Did you?"

"Yeah! It's been forever since we talked."

"It has. I'll admit it does feel odd without you around. How's the Amusement Club?"

"It was alright but it didn't feel right without you either. Chinatsu-chan said she really missed you."

"Oh did she? Figures."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Also, lately it's been getting a bit harder to hide my stomach."

"Really? It looks pretty normal right now."

"Yeah but when I eat a lot it gets bigger than usual. Ayano even said I looked pregnant."

"Hm…" Yui couldn't help but stare at Kyouko's stomach. It was hard to believe that there was a little fetus growing in there. Even if it wasn't totally visible right now, there was a human being inside that womb that she helped create. "Can I… touch it?"

"Oh? You wanna?"

"Yeah…" She reached out tentatively and placed an uncertain hand on Kyouko's belly. The blonde observed her with fascination.

Although Yui couldn't really feel anything, just knowing the fact that there was someone in there made it as if she were indirectly touching it. It was weird to think that Kyouko could just go about her daily life normally despite the fact that a new human grew in her belly continuously that would eventually become one of them, a living, breathing person. It was a wonder of life that Yui would never understand.

She decided to take things further by leaning down to put her ear against it. Nothing but the hollow noise of sloshing liquid filled her eardrums, but it still intrigued her.

Kyouko was taken aback to find Yui doing this, but nonetheless she grinned and started to softly stroke her friend's dark hair. "You wanna say goodbye to her? Before she's gone?"

It was as if Yui's heart suddenly fell into her stomach when she said that. She had completely forgotten that Kyouko planned on making an appointment to abort the baby tomorrow. Now, even though she was the one that insisted on it, Yui suddenly felt hesitant about going through with its termination.

The dark-haired girl blinked and stared back at the wall as she remained atop Kyouko's warm stomach. Maybe if she listened close enough, she'd be able to hear her daughter's faint heartbeat. What would've been her favourite colour? Her favourite flavour of ice cream? What kind of stuff would make her happy?

She'll never know. Her daughter will never know anything, either.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that what Hitler did was totally justified. I mean, don't you think those jews deserved it if they were the reason everything had gone to shit at that time?"

"W-what?! That was just propaganda, the Jewish didn't do anything wrong! What the heck is even wrong with you Sakurako-chan?!"

"Wrong with me?! You're the one thinking with no brain here! Just think about it! Hitler was a badass, conquering all of Europe like that and nearly exterminating an entire race! What's there not to like about him?"

"Everything you just listed!" Akari fumed, seriously worried for Sakurako's mental health. School had only just started and already the dirty blonde was spewing out profanities as if some sort of devil had possessed her. The rest of the class was bustling with chatter while they waited for the teacher to arrive.

"Also, what's the best way to hide 45GB of child pornography on a computer hard drive?"

"E-EH?!"

Sakurako burst out in laughter. "Your reactions are too hilarious! Akari, you're such a pussy. Have you even fucked any girls with that tiny dick of yours?"

"H-huh?!" The girl's face became as red as her hair. Without thinking, she reached down in between her legs in embarrassment. "What kind of question is that?!"

"Admit it! You're a virgin, aren't you?" Sakurako leaned in close, attempting to pry the truth out of her.

A few of their classmates glanced at them, giggling amongst each other. "Sakurako-chan, please keep your voice down…"

At this time, the classroom's door slid open to a familiar girl with black hair. Yui yawned, only to find all eyes on her and their voices reduced to hushed whispers. Confused, but also tired, Yui made her way to her desk, not failing to notice the gossiping that went on as she did. She propped up her seat and avoided the judgemental stares she received and opted to look out the window.

' _This girl and that other senpai…'_

' _I heard about it but did she actually…?'_

' _Heh, how about we congratulate her on becoming a new…'_

The murmuring that went on was beginning to bother her. She didn't recall doing anything but walk into this room that would capture anyone's attention. ' _What the hell is going on here…'_ she wondered.

"Good morning, Yui-chan!" Akari greeted cheerfully, breaking the ice. The tension in the classroom had suddenly risen dramatically, Akari felt like she needed to brighten up the mood somehow. However, the whispering only continued.

Sakurako nudged Yui with her elbow and smirked at her. "How was your morning, Yui-senpai?"

"...Fine. Why?" She wasn't particularly in the mood for figuring out what all the commotion was about, but the heavy atmosphere she had seemingly caused was certainly unsettling.

"O~h? You didn't by any chance… get any morning sickness?"

"Um… what?" Yui really couldn't understand what she was getting at.

' _I thought it was Kyouko that's pregnant not the other way around…'_ Akari thought to herself.

The students' muttering died down with the sudden appearance of their homeroom teacher. "Morning everyone, sorry I'm late, got in a bit of an accident back there when a bird flew into my car…" The teacher looked rushed and disorganised, a twig sticking from her messy hair, and her suit caked with dirt as well as other suspicious substances. A few students snickered.

She slammed down her lesson plan on the desk up front and scanned the room. "Right… what are we doing today?"

"You're supposed to be the one telling us that, sensei!" a student yelled.

"A-ah! Right of course! First comes… attendance!" The teacher reached into the desk to retrieve her attendance book. Clumsily fumbling into her pocket for her pen, she flipped through the pages to find the week they were in. "Akaza!"

The red-head raised her hand. "Here!"

"Ishi!"

"Here!"

Akari glanced over at Yui. Her friend still idly stared out the window as if there were something interesting going on outside, but really there was nothing there but the dusty, empty baseball field. Being the kind of girl she is, Akari started to worry for her and hoped that the rumours wouldn't bother her too much,once they reached her.

"Funami!"

"Here." A few girls decided to throw her dirty looks. Yui raised an eyebrow. She chose to ignore them, but the slightest feeling of annoyance began to prickle at her. ' _What the hell did I do already…'_ Out of the corner of her eye she saw something small land on her desk which turned out to be a folded piece of paper. Curiously, she picked it up and unfolded it, revealing a short message.

" _Congratulations on becoming a new papa! Hope the bitch was worth it."_

"W-wha…" She stared at the piece of paper in her hand, willing for the words to change. In fact, they didn't. No matter how many times she ran her eyes over the characters, it still said the exact same thing.

"Alrighty! That concludes the attendance for homeroom! Now I'd like to start off by saying that…" The teacher's voice faded out to unintelligible noise that simply passed through Yui's ears. There was no time to think, to process how all of this could have happened or what this would entail, but only one thought crossed her mind:

People know.

Yui crumpled the paper in her hands and threw it aside in the corner. She glanced at the clock above the chalkboard. Just about eight more minutes until homeroom was over, then she could go and meet Kyouko during the preparatory period.

Time seemed to stretch on forever. The voices behind her were beginning to piss her off, too. Why the hell was this any of their business anyway? Akari offered her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, whispering to her to simply ignore them.

Once the bell rang, Yui stood from her chair and slung her bag over her shoulder. Without any explanation to Sakurako and Akari, she took her leave out of the classroom. Students began to crowd the hallway and even here Yui felt the eyes of several students on her as she strode by. Checking the nearby classroom, a certain girl with a red bow atop her head was missing. ' _Where else could she be…'_

She continued her search down the long hall, becoming increasingly worried of Kyouko's whereabouts. Yui just hoped she was alright, whether or not the news had reached her already.

Reaching the end of the hall, she turned to her left to see the connecting corridor and hurriedly passed through for any sign of her blonde friend. It gradually became easier to avoid running into people as the break was coming to a close, and students were returning to their classrooms. Yui had to find her fast.

Finally she ended up where she had started, having circled around the entirety of the second floor. Panting, Yui headed over to the stairs and decided to climb up to the third floor.

By then she knew for sure that she was going to be late for next class, but that was a small price to pay when she arrived at the top of the stairs to finally see Kyouko's familiar figure just up ahead. Yui breathed a sigh of relief, but as she neared closer, she saw another girl with her and could hear what seemed to be arguing.

"Ayano, I said I was sorry! I… I made a mistake. I just messed up a little."

"You call this a mistake? You're carrying a child, Kyouko, and yet you say 'I messed up a little?' You cheated on me! And I had to learn that from rumours, while you just went on not telling me anything like nothing happened!"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Ayano…" Kyouko's voice cracked, and at this point Yui saw her break out in tears. "I'm sorry…"

Yui remained quiet as Kyouko sobbed, her presence still unknown to them both. ' _So she knows too.'_ It was only a matter of time, anyway.

Ayano whipped back to see Yui standing at the stairwell. The dark-haired girl got a startled look on her face, realising she had been caught. Ayano went from looking hurt to full of rage in less than a second and stormed towards her rival.

"You!" She grabbed Yui's tie and yanked the girl forward, bringing them face to face. "You did this! You were messing around with her behind my back and got her pregnant! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Yui couldn't conjure up an excuse even if her life depended on it. There was nothing she could say to justify what happened.

"You two are filthy." She released her and went to face her girlfriend. "Did you ever even care? Was everything you said a lie?"

"No!" the blonde yelled, wiping away her messy face with her sleeve. "I meant all of it! I never meant to hurt you. I… I love you."

"Clearly not enough to have stayed faithful." Ayano felt her eyes begin to water too, but before she could let anyone see she quickly turned away, walked past Yui and descended down the stairs, leaving the two alone. Yui could hear the slightest sniffle echo from below.

She approached her friend, who continued to cry. "Kyouko, I-" Yui cut her words short when she saw the printout of what seemed to be a media post with an attached screenshot underneath stuck onto the bulletin board for all to see. Upon closer inspection, she realised the screenshot was the exact post she had made on the imageboard two nights ago. Next to the printout was a poster written in black, bold ink:

 **OUR SCHOOL'S TOP STUDENT, TOSHINOU KYOUKO OF 2-C, GOT HERSELF KNOCKED UP LIKE A NO-GOOD WHORE!**

 _'To think horrible people like this attend our school_.' Right now, all Yui could do was hold Kyouko close as her tears dampened her shoulder. "We'll fix this… somehow or another."


	7. Chapter 7

"Just go away Chitose. Leave me alone."

"Ayano-chan… are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Yeah, just… just go."

Chitose reluctantly went to leave, giving Ayano one last look before closing her bedroom door.

At the sound of the door clicking, Ayano turned back to bury herself into her pillow, drenching it in more tears. There was a dull, heavy ache in her chest that felt worse than any sort of physical pain she ever had. It was the sort of pain that could only result from heartbreak.

After confronting her girlfriend earlier that day she decided she didn't have any willpower to continue the rest of the school day and went straight home, sobbing along the way. Her best friend, Chitose, was quick to accompany her.

Though Chitose proved herself to be an invaluable friend over the years, her being the one that gave Ayano the confidence to confess to her crush, the white-haired girl found she was unable to mend her freshly torn heart. The best she could do was provide her with a meager supply of tissues to dry her sorry state of a face. It hurt Chitose too to see her friend betrayed like this, especially after all the support she's given those two.

It seems all those years' worth of build-up amounted to nothing.

The tears wouldn't stop coming. All Ayano could think about was how she gave her all for Kyouko and yet she repaid her like this. How could she do this to her? After everything they've been through?

' _Kyouko…'_

Her thoughts were suddenly invaded by a dark-haired rival, the one that stole her beloved away from her. Then came along filthy images of the two doing it together, performing the very act that resulted in her girlfriend's pregnancy.

' _Get out of my head… get out of my head!'_ Ayano rolled over onto her back to stare back at the ceiling, her vision clouded by tears. In that very moment, she cursed her existence. Why would someone like her, of all people, have to go through something like this?

' _What does she have that I don't… what does she…'_

Right. Of course. She and Kyouko were, after all, of the same sex. It was never real to begin with anyway.

* * *

Kyouko shuffled her way back to her classroom, her eyes still puffy from crying. The girl had gone through a lot the past few months, all because of a mistake that could've easily been prevented had they been careful. Just goes to show one can only be so careless without having to eventually face the consequences.

With her head low, she kept a languid pace down the hall, all of the energy she might've had earlier completely drained. Along the way, she accidentally bumped into somebody and as she was about apologise she met the cold eyes of an adult.

"Toshinou Kyouko."

"Ah… yes?"

"Come with me to the faculty office right now."

* * *

As Akari clumsily made her way to the club room, she fumbled inside her pocket to check her phone.

She scrolled through her messages to find the most recent one from Kyouko just about an hour ago.

 _ **Emergency Club Meeting - 1700 After School.**_

Akari breathed a sigh of relief. She was worried she had gotten the time wrong and perhaps was coming either too early or too late, because there seemed to be no one else around heading up there.

Since the tea ceremony club in their high school was active, Kyouko and Yui decided to use the old light music club room on the third floor as their new Amusement Club hideout. Though they didn't have meetings as often as they did in middle school, the four members were still close with one another, and hangouts outside of school became increasingly more common instead.

Panting after climbing up all the way to the top floor, Akari found the club room and proceeded to slide the door open. To her surprise, not only was the entire Amusement Club here, but also members of the student council. Everyone, except Sugiura Ayano and Chitose.

"Hey, who opened the door?" Kyouko asked. The blonde was sitting at the center of the table, the rest of the girls either seated around her or somewhere else in the room, doing their own thing.

Akari pouted. "I'm right here, Kyouko-chan!"

"Oh, right right! Get in already, we were just about to start."

The redhead closed the door behind her and sat down on a chair across from Kyouko, everyone else turning their attention to the Amusement Club president.

"Alright. Everyone present?"

"Yes. With the obvious absence of Sugiura-senpai," Himawari affirmed.

"Good. So, you may all know about, well…"

"Pretty much," Sakurako said with a bored tone. "I was the one who spread it!"

"Why do you sound so proud?" Himawari retorted.

"Yui-senpai… how could you…" Chinatsu wept, squeezing Yui's arm tightly. Yui did her best to ignore the pain, but also couldn't help but cringe at her underclassman's apparent hard-on grinding against her leg.

"Y-yeah…" Kyouko cleared her throat. "On to the news. I'm leaving Nanamori High."

Silence followed, then,

" **EEEHHH?!"**

"Kyouko-chan, you can't just leave us before graduating!"

"Who's gonna be the president?!"

"Kyouko-senpai does this mean I can eat all the Amusement Club's pudding?!"

"Sakurako please read the mood…"

"Yui-senpai…"

"QUIET!" Kyouko yelled, effectively shutting up the distraught teenagers. "I was planning on getting an abortion but it would be a waste now that I'm already getting expelled from school anyway. So instead I will decide to take care of my progeny to ensure she continues my legacy."

"Progeny…" Yui muttered.

"But what about Ayano?" Akari asked.

"Now, any questions?"

Sakurako raised her hand. "What about Ayano-senpai?"

"I just asked that!" Akari whined.

Completely ignoring her, Kyouko answered, "Well, that's kinda personal. But I'll try to work things out with her."

"I see."

"Um Sakurako, what on earth are you wearing?"

"My uniform! What does it look like?"

"I mean this," Himawari grabbed her arm and pointed at her armband, where the words 'Student Council' were supposed to be but instead was replaced with a big, bold swastika.

"Oh, this?" Sakurako chuckled. "It's a nazi symbol."

"I know that. But why."

"Well, I did a lotta research on that Hitler guy and I figure he's actually pretty cool. So, from here on out I'm a nazi!" She pointed to herself proudly.

Himawari stared blankly. "Ahah…"

"Japan's just not the way it used to be anymore. I mean, have you seen the amount of foreigners around?! It's outrageous. Not to mention disgusting. People should just stick to the country they originated from."

"Right…"

"I think we gotta restore our nation back to its former glory and conquer the rest of Asia, don't you think? I mean, we're basically the only civilised country around here may as well claim our title as the superior race and dispose of the rest. And you know, Hitler was pretty tight with us back then! Only goes to show we gotta follow in his footsteps and re-establish our Empire."

"Yeah…"

"So I'm just thinking, Nazism sounds like the best route for us to follow."

"Yeah I-wait, what? No, we should be communist."

"Are you retarded? Get the fuck out, you're just out to suck Russian dick."

"Hmph." Himawari folded her arms. "Says the one basically slobbering all over German cock."

"You fuckin' wanna go you little cunt?!"

"O-oi, go argue somewhere else," Kyouko said. The rest of the girls looked on with varying levels of confusion and boredom.

"Hehe, sorry. Stupid bitches forget their place sometimes. Just gotta give them a good fucking to put them back in line." Himawari glared at her, but nonetheless blushed subtly. The damn masochist.

"Ok, now that we got that sorted out… how about some baby names?"

Sakurako's hand shot up in the air. "Ooh, ooh!"

"Yes?"

"How about Adolf?"

"I'd think the name Mitsuko sounds really cute!" Akari suggested.

"Yui-senpai… would be an excellent choice of name…" Chinatsu sniveled.

...

As spring was fast approaching, the sun was yet to completely set beneath the horizon but still bathed the city in a hue of amber tinted with purple. Kyouko and Yui walked side by side each other up the concrete steps of a hill which led to a series of houses that were built alongside a mountain. It was here that Yui spent the first 13 years of her life before she began living alone in middle school.

"The meeting went by better than I expected," Kyouko commented.

"It actually did. Although I'm kind of worried about Sakurako's political agenda."

"How so?"

"Well I dunno, she kinda sounds like the next Hitler."

"Heheh. Be careful what you say, she may actually become our imperial leader one day."

"I hope to god not…"

Kyouko giggled and put her arms behind her head. "Our baby's coming along by the way."

Yui glanced over at her stomach. It was definitely becoming more obvious. "So I guess the abortion plan is out of question now?"

"Yup. Well, to be honest, I don't think I would've actually gone through with it. I'd've probably chickened out anyway."

Yui sighed. "Just do whatever you want, Kyouko."

"Don't I do that best?" The two finally reached Yui's house, both slightly panting from the long way up. Since more often than not the door was left unlocked, they both went right in and removed their shoes at the entryway.

"I'm back," Yui called.

"Welcome home," her dad answered from the dining table. "Ah, Kyouko."

"What's good my nigga," the blonde greeted.

"Um, what?"

"Haha, nothing."

Yui walked towards the stairs. "I'm gonna head up to the bathroom real quick."

"Yes ma'am!" Kyouko saluted. The dark-haired girl began to climb up. She decided to make conversation with Yui's dad meanwhile. "Whaddup!"

"Yo." The older woman waved her hand in acknowledgement while she was watching a re-run of that one show 'iCarly' except dubbed in Japanese. "How ya been Kyouko? Been a while."

"Ehh? I was just here a few weeks ago!"

"Yeah but you kinda just ate all the food I prepared then had sex with my daughter."

Kyouko turned bright red in embarrassment. "R-right…"

Yui's dad grinned knowingly and patted the younger girl's shoulder. "I won't hold it against you. Always kinda thought you two had a thing. You know about that mole Yui has then?"

She perked up. "Yeah yeah! I never would've thought a person could have a mole there!"

"Right? That's what I thought when she was born too."

"Totally! And like she's got these weird habits too like when she-"

"-gets her pubes all over the soap bar in the bathroom," they both said in unison.

"Oh my goooood, I know right," her dad agreed. "Don't tell her this but that's at least half the reason why I approved of her living on her own back then in middle school. Like, it was getting damn nasty what with all her pubes all over the very thing I use to clean myself."

"Yeah, I mean, Yui's got everything together and all, but for some reason she just can't go through one soap bar without getting her 'bush' all tangled up in it."

"Exactly. Like Totoro just shed his entire winter coat by the time she's done bathing."

"Haha, yeah yeah!" The two chuckled at Yui's expense, but all in good humour. "Also, what the heck are you watching?"

"I don't know but I just watch it for the blonde."

Kyouko smirked. "You haven't got a blonde fetish do you?"

"Ha, not really but it's a nice hair colour. Looks good on you, too."

She blushed slightly. "Thanks."

"Hey, don't get all cute and embarrassed on me now. Wait until you're legal at least."

"L-legal?!" Was she seriously implying...

"Yeah. No fair Yui gets you all to yourself ya know. I wanna sample some of that too."

Kyouko's entire face was turning red and yet Yui's dad somehow managed to look entirely apathetic. Okay, she did realise Yui seemed to get most of her looks from her father but it's not like she ever saw her in that way… I mean, she was in her mid-forties or something!

"Relax Kyouko, I'm just playing." She pointed the remote at the TV and the screen went black with a shutter of static. Afterwards, she stood up and headed to the kitchen, but not without pausing to gaze down at her daughter's best friend. Her eyes wandered well below her face. "Although… you did fill out… quite nicely."

"Huh… where are you looking!" she covered her breasts, suddenly self-conscious. "What the heck, you damn pervert!"

Yui's dad laughed and continued to pass her by to the kitchen. "Just kidding." The sound of footsteps coming downstairs were heard through the walls until her daughter reappeared.

"Hey. Um… why're you hiding your breasts?"

Kyouko was still steaming like a damn rice cooker. "Nothing."


	8. Chapter 8

The satisfying noise of fresh vegetables being chopped could be heard from the kitchen as Kyouko lazed around at the dining table of Yui's house.

"You guys almost finished with dinner yet~?"

"It would go a lot faster if you would help us," Yui said from the counter. She added the mushrooms she sliced into a separate bowl and checked on the boiling pot full of udon noodles.

"You would make a pregnant woman do work?"

"Don't make it sound like you're disabled or something."

Kyouko lay down on the floor and let her stomach stick out. "What are you guys even making?"

"Nabemono," Yui's dad answered. "Winter's almost over so may as well have some while it's still cold."

Kyouko's belly grumbled in excitement. "Nabemono!"

Just then, there came the sound of the front door sliding open.

"I'm home!" Yui's mom called.

"Welcome back!" her wife responded. She chopped the remaining bits of green onion and washed her hands before going to greet her returning wife at the door. "How was work?"

"Fine, guess you were right, Tanaka-san wasn't dead after all."

"You see? Your co-workers are just bored with their lives."

"They were right about the hair-spray though. She's got a full afro now."

"Man I've always wanted one of those…"

"Right? It's like having a pube bush on your head." Yui's mom hung up her coat in the hallway as the two walked into the dining room. Upon entering, she paused when she saw her daughter's blonde friend lying down next to their table. She had mixed feelings of irritation and surprise. "What's this girl doing here?"

"Relax, waifu. She's been our daughter's friend since childhood, remember? I thought it would be nice to have a bit of a gathering tonight to strengthen ties a bit, her having our granddaughter and all."

"Hmph. I guess."

"Me and Yui'll continue making dinner, just you wait dear." The woman proceeded to return to the kitchen, picking up where she left off. Meanwhile, her wife sat down across from the resting Kyouko and stared at her belly. It was bigger than she expected.

The blonde didn't seem to notice her presence, a snot bubble forming from her nose indicating she was fast asleep. The girl's definitely changed a lot since childhood, no longer the timid, little girl that her daughter had to protect. Yui's mom hadn't quite come to terms with the fact she was having her grandchild yet, but she knew she had to just accept it sooner or later. She had already spoken with Kyouko's parents, who had found out from the school, and already they were fully supportive of their daughter's situation, despite her being expelled from school as a result.

The older woman sighed and picked up the remote from the table to turn on the TV. That blasted show 'iCarly' was on air, as usual during the evening, but she found that the humour was mildly entertaining enough to watch from time to time.

" **Hahaha, oh Gibby, who knew it was possible to eat that much mayonnaise in one sitting?"**

" **I don't know, Sam, but we'll hear back from Gibby soon so I can write my conclusion to my original hypothesis, 'How Many Gallons of Mayonnaise Can You Eat Before You Get a Heart Attack?' Now onto our next skit, we're gonna attempt to fit 20 girls into a mini car to simulate** **Mexican culture."**

" **Whoa Carly, isn't that racist?"**

" **No way! I'm like, 1/8 Mexican, so it's fine."**

" **Wait, really?"**

" **Well no but my neighbor is Mexican and I know how to speak Mexican so whatever right?"**

" **You speak Mexican?"**

" **Yeah! Hola-amigo-taco-burrito, amirite?"**

 ***Studio audience laughs***

" **Wow! You sound just like my gardener."**

' _My god this is mindless…'_ Yui's mom thought to herself.

" **Now onto the skit."**

 **###**

" **Wow, now that's how you utilize a tight space!"**

" **I've definitely heard that line a few times from my mom's bedroom."**

" **Sam!"**

" **What, it's on the script, Dan Schneider made me say it."**

" **You mean, Dan 'the hymen collider' Schneider?" one of the girls in the car asked.**

" **Yup, Dan 'get in the van' Schneider," Sam said.**

" **Dan 'the cheek divider' Schneider?"**

" **Right!" Carly interjected, getting nervous. She had the look of 'my career is on the line I gotta act fast.' "So now it's time for… you guessed it, RANDOM DANCING!"**

' _Why is this on air everyday?'_ she briefly wondered. The sound of the TV seemed to stir Kyouko awake. She sat up, yawned, and wiped the crust from her eyes as she came out of her nap. It took her a few seconds before she registered Yui's mom being there.

"O-oh? Hi…"

"Hey," the woman replied cooly. To be completely honest, it felt just as awkward for her as it did for Kyouko. At least Kyouko was still coming out of sleep.

"Uh, what's good?"

"Nothing much. I guess."

"Ah, same." Thank god the TV was on to prevent the possibility of an extremely awkward silence..

"Dinner's ready!" Thank god for that too. Yui came in with a boiling pot of soup and placed it at the center of the table, where there was a portable stove to continuously cook the ingredients while they ate. Yui's dad came in with a few extra plates with more ingredients to add to the pot as well. Yui's mom's mouth watered in anticipation. She was glad her daughter learned from her father how to cook as deliciously as she did. That and it made the wait for dinner go a lot faster.

Once they were all seated, Yui's dad turned off the TV to prevent them getting distracted during dinner. They then grabbed their chopsticks and said in unison, "thanks for the meal," before digging right in.

"Nnyahh," Kyouko moaned femininely.

Everyone at the dinner table stared.

"What?"

"That noise wasn't necessary," Yui muttered.

"Sorry, the food just made me wet a little."

Yui pinched the bridge of her nose. "Will you stop."

"Well it's not my fault that my puss gets all-"

"Please don't," Yui warned, her hand smothered over Kyouko's mouth. An anger vein bulged from her temple. "We're eating."

Kyouko moved away Yui's hand and stuffed a slice of beef in her mouth. "Right." The two disturbed adults continued to eat their food as well.

"So Kyouko, when's your expected due date?" Yui's father asked.

"Due date…?"

"Yeah. You know, when you're supposed to be giving birth."

"Hmm… I don't know. I haven't actually gone to the doctor yet."

"Ehh? You should be getting routine check-ups by now. To make sure everything goes by smoothly for you and the baby."

"Yeah…" It never occurred to Kyouko that she was supposed to be going to the doctor for the past few months. Well, then again, she was 'planning' on getting an abortion for a while. But even if she didn't, if no one ever brought it up, Kyouko probably would've never thought about arranging appointments anyway. It made her think about how she was supposed to start taking responsibility not just for herself, but for her child's sake too. Yui was right, they weren't kids anymore.

Was she really ready for this?

"You're about to become a parent and you can't even make an appointment with the doctor yourself?" Yui's mother scoffed.

"Honey, don't be rude," her wife reprimanded.

"Hmph. Clearly she's still too immature to take care of herself, let alone a baby."

Yui sighed. Here comes the drama.

"No one's ever ready to be a parent, honey. We weren't exactly prepared either, were we?"

"Not necessarily but at least we were already out of high school."

"Well some people start a little earlier than others. Even if she doesn't have a high school certificate I'm sure she's just as capable as anyone else. Becoming a parent isn't easy for anyone."

"We both finished college and we still struggled to make ends meet after Yui was born. You think someone like her could possibly raise a child all by herself?"

"We can help her out a bit, I mean, we've got money to spare."

"Right, and then she'll go out and spend it on comic books and fucking ice cream."

"You're just being completely irrational, do you even know what-"

"I can take care of myself," Kyouko interrupted. All eyes turned to her. "I might still be immature but I can still take responsibility if I have to. Maybe I won't be the perfect parent but I still wanna do my best for her, no matter what happens."

Yui raised her eyebrows, impressed. She wasn't expecting something like that coming from the blonde. Her mom on the other hand, didn't budge. "I still don't approve of this."

"You don't have to. It's my baby, not yours."

The rest of dinner was spent in uncomfortable silence, with only the sound of noodles being slurped and vegetables being chewed. Yui's dad took it upon herself to wash their dishes, while her wife went outside on the porch to smoke. Kyouko followed Yui upstairs to her room.

"That didn't go as well as I would've hoped," Yui said, sitting on the computer chair. Kyouko lay on her bed and sprawled out her limbs.

"Your mom's a lot harsher than I remember."

"Yeah, well, you're a lot more pregnant than she remembers too."

"Heh, true…"

"Anyway, how are things going between you and Ayano?"

"Ah, about that…" Kyouko grabbed a pillow flipped onto her stomach to lay her chin on it. "We haven't spoken in weeks."

"Really? No texts even?"

"Nothing at all. I want to talk to her but… I don't think she wants anything to do with me right now. So I'll give her a bit more time to heal since I was the one who hurt her. How is she in school?"

"I have no idea. Obviously we aren't exactly on good terms. She ignores me in the hallway."

Kyouko buried her head in the pillow and said something, but it came out muffled and incomprehensible.

"What?"

She lifted her head. "I'm an idiot."

Yui laughed softly. "You think I didn't know that?"

"I'm such an idiot that I hurt the ones I love too…"

Yui gave her a sympathetic gaze. "We all make mistakes."

"But even after all that's happened… I'm glad I didn't lose you." The look of sincerity in Kyouko's eyes brought back those feelings of nostalgia again. It was the look that made Yui immediately realise that Kyouko wasn't joking, that she meant everything she said.

 _"Yui..." the timid blonde girl tugged at her friend's shirt, wanting to gain her attention._

 _"Ah?"_

 _She looked directly into the dark-haired delinquent's eyes and confessed, "I love you!"_

 _"U-uwah..." Hearing Kyouko say that made her feel weird. She didn't understand it. "You're just saying that 'cus I protect you all the time! Crybaby!"_

 _"Eh?" Kyouko wasn't expecting this reaction. She only meant to express her feelings towards her. "But... I do love you."_

 _"Well don't say it like that at least! 'Love' is the word grown-ups use. Just say 'like-like' instead."_

 _"Then... I like-like you, Yui! For all the things you do for me!"_

 _"G-guh... yeah whatever."_

 _"We'll be friends forever, right?"_

 _"Well... if I wasn't your friend you'd just get bullied all the time, so... I guess I have no choice."_

 _"Yay!"_

"I'm… glad too." The faintest shade of pink crept up to her cheeks. What was with her lately?

"But enough of all this embarrassing stuff!" Kyouko said, blushing and wanting to change the subject. "I came here to have a good time, dammit!"

"Um no, I was the one who invited you over for dinner…"

"Irrelevant! We gotta have our fun before we're bound by parental duties!"

"Uh, I never said I was gonna take care of it too…"

"Nonsense, papa Yui. Now lemme just look through my bag for the gag stuff…" Kyouko rummaged through her backpack, throwing out a few things as she scoured it.

"Why did you bring all that stuff here anyway… w-wha, is this a dildo?! Never mind, I don't wanna know. In any case, I actually have to study for exams."

"Study?!"

"Unlike you, I still go to school. And it's almost the end of the academic year already. Do you even know what month it is?"

"Uh… December, right?"

"Not even close. It's March."

"Eh… eh?!"

* * *

"It sure doesn't feel the same when Kyouko-chan's not here," Akari said. Along with Chinatsu, Himawari, and Sakurako, they were gathered in their new classroom, having just found out from the bulletin board outside that they would all be in the same class this year. Yui apparently was in the same as Ayano, but she was yet to hear from Chitose about anything.

"I don't wanna admit it… but you're right," Chinatsu agreed. "At least we can still go to her house."

"Yeah but… I just feel like she must get pretty lonely sometimes, you know? We're at school all day while she's… doing whatever."

"I'm sure Kyouko-senpai's doing fine though."

"I hope so…"

"Oi!" Sakurako called. "What's your opinion, Akari?"

"About what?"

"Do you think 12 year olds are fair game?"

"Fair game in what?"

"Like, you know, would you bang them?"

"N-no! What kind of question is that?!"

"I'm just thinking, if she consents, then what's the problem?"

"That's still illegal!"

"We're talking morals here though."

"It's still wrong!"

"Well I dunno about you but I like to go by the saying 'if she's born, she's ready for porn.'"

Akari's jaw dropped. "That's insane!"

"Sakurako, don't mess with innocent people like Akari," Himawari sighed.

"Her reactions are hilarious though! In all seriousness though, if I was dictator, I would totally make the consent age start from age 7 at least."

"Are you literally retarded?"

"Shut up, you damn communist. I know what's best for our country. Besides, that'll solve our decreasing population problem."

"Kids aren't able to reproduce, moron. That's why they're kids."

"Um, what? If she can read then she can breed. Which is also why I'll ensure our country has the highest literacy rate."

"You cannot be serious."

"Why not? Besides, who was the one that won the vice president election?" Sakurako folded her arms boastingly.

"You only won because you promised everyone who voted for you that you would get them free ice cream, which you did not deliver on."

"Yeah, yeah, touching yourself is a sin, blah blah blah. Under my rule, this school is going to be under strict nazism."

"Not on my watch," Himawari challenged.

"Who gave you the authority to speak, _subordinate_?"

"I did."

"Oh, it's on."

* * *

Kyouko knocked on Ayano's door, hoping it would be her that would answer and not her parents. She didn't need any hindrances right now getting in the way between her and her… somewhat girlfriend.

To her relief the door opened to the familiar purple-haired girl she first fell in love with. She was dressed in her pajamas, seemingly about to go to bed. Understandably, it was a bit late in the evening and unlike her, everyone had school tomorrow.

Ayano perked up in surprise, not expecting to see Kyouko after the past few months. Her eyes shifted down to her belly, which was even bigger than she last saw it. A sudden dull, familiar ache manifested in her chest.

"Kyouko. What brings you here?"

"I came to see you. It's been awhile, you know?"

"There's no denying that… how… how've you been?"

"Great! It's a little boring not going to school with everyone, but it gives me a lot more time to work on my manga… speaking of which, I'm going to get one of my doujins published really soon."

"A-ah… that's great!" Ayano forced a smile, but she could tell that Kyouko could tell it was fake. "Is everything… um… with your pregnancy… going smoothly?"

"Yup. I've been getting regular check-ups now and the doctor said I should deliver around September."

"Oh… I'm uh… happy for you."

"Yeah…" Kyouko shifted her gaze and stared at the ground. Things would never be the same again between them, that much she understood. "Were you gonna go to bed?"

"Yeah, but I could… I could stay up with you… if you want."

"I'd like that. Would you mind walking outside with me?"

"Oh, outside? Well… sure. Let me get some outdoor slippers…" Ayano went back inside for a moment to search for a pair of slippers among the other shoes at the entryway. She found a wooden pair and stepped out of her house to join Kyouko, closing the door behind them. "Where do you wanna walk?"

"Just around the neighborhood. I miss walks like these with you."

"I… miss them too," Ayano said, a touch of longing evident in her voice. She was no doubt still hurt by what Kyouko did, but that didn't mean she forgot all the good times they had together. Long walks outside were one of the things that she enjoyed the most during their relationship. She wasn't sure if they were still girlfriends anymore, but she knew that she still held feelings for the sweet, vibrant blonde.

The two walked down the path of the neighborhood, which went downhill as you exited Ayano's house to lead into an intersection that brought about more rows of dimly lit houses. The streetlights illuminated the empty streets, the air humid yet slightly cool with the absence of the sun. They didn't exchange any words, and yet they both found the silence soothing.

Kyouko tentatively intertwined their hands together, seemingly testing the waters with her. Ayano blushed slightly, though it wasn't visible, and gently accepted it, squeezing her palm to Kyouko's.

Eventually they reached the river nearby that separated the neighborhood from the roads that led to the rest of the city. They continued to walk alongside the grass and occasionally Ayano would stare out to see a car drive by.

She wondered when Kyouko would decide to head back. It was getting pretty late. But the blonde kept going, until they were well away from Ayano's house by now.

"I'm sorry, Ayano," she said quietly. "I wish I could do things over with you."

"Kyouko…?"

"But you deserve better than me. I hope you'll find someone that treats you right."

Ayano felt touched at Kyouko's concern for her. She was glad she still cared for her. "Kyouko."

"Huh?"

"Even after what you did, I still cherish the time we had together."

They came to a stop at the middle of a street. "Really?"

"It was a great three years. You were the one I shared a lot of my firsts with, the one that eased my stress when I had trouble from school. I'm thankful for everything you've done for me, and for making me the person I am now. Even if we aren't meant to be… thanks… for being my first love."

"Ayano…" the purple-haired girl leaned in to kiss her, catching Kyouko by surprise. Nonetheless, she gave in and kissed her back, gently, but feeling desperate at the same time, since she knew she wouldn't get to feel Ayano's soft lips on hers again.

When it was over, Ayano gave her one last, longing look, before turning to head back to her house.


	9. Chapter 9

_5 months later…_

The very exhausted, but incredibly satisfied blonde plopped her head down on the pillow after just performing the most difficult task of her entire lifetime, which was pushing out a watermelon-sized object out of a tiny hole no wider than a few centimeters. Nature is a wonderful thing.

Soon after she felt the urge to hold her newly born child. She blinked her bleary eyes to see the doctors wiping clean the wailing newborn, grateful that she seemed as healthy a baby could be. Lacking energy to reach out to it, she waited patiently for the staff to hand her her child.

Kyouko couldn't quite understand why she felt so weak, she knew childbirth was going to be grueling but she didn't think she would be this drained after giving birth. Not having any more stamina to stay awake any longer, she exhaled a breath and her vision went dark. The last thing she remembered were the sounds of nurses calling out to her and something plastic being placed on her face which she guessed to be an oxygen mask. It was as if her body was giving up right there.

…

"Kyouko," a voice called out to her, though it was distant and muffled. "Kyouko," came the voice again, this time closer and clearer.

"H-huh…?" Kyouko slowly emerged out of unconsciousness, opening her eyes only to quickly close them in slight pain at the sudden brightness. After seeing nothing but blackness for whoever knows how long, it took her awhile to adjust to the fluorescent lights of her hospital room. After about a minute, she registered the presence of Ayano Sugiura sitting at her bedside. Next to her was also her mother, who appeared to be holding a small newborn wrapped in a soft blanket.

"You're finally awake," Ayano said. She smiled, clearly relieved. "You were out for a while after you delivered. We were worried sick."

"Eh? How long was I asleep?"

"A bit over a day…"

"Hah?! Well, I've slept for longer periods than that, so whatever."

"I don't think you should take that fact so lightly, Kyouko."

Kyouko chuckled, feeling like she just took a really good nap. Being this refreshed in the morning wasn't something she was used to since she'd often lose sleep from manga. Ero manga. She looked over to her mother, who gave her a bright smile as she slowly handed over the snug little bundle of offspring.

"O-oh…" ' _She's… unexpectedly cute…'_ Kyouko thought. She never really reacted much to seeing other people's babies, but knowing that this was her own that had been growing inside her belly the past nine months or so… caused her to have that instinctive maternal bond that was exclusive to motherhood. She became filled with pride.

"Isn't she adorable?" said Kyouko's mother.

"Yeah." The baby's eyes were shut tight, obviously asleep. The peaceful look on its face made her feel at ease. "Don't you agree, Ayano?"

"Uh…" What was she supposed to say about a child born from infidelity? It had half of her rival's DNA. ' _But also… Kyouko's DNA.'_ That she couldn't deny. "Yeah… she's… very cute. She must get that side from you."

Kyouko grinned. "You damn flirt."

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Sakurako suggested Adolf-"

"Please for the love of god, do not take any suggestions from her."

"Oh fine. On the other hand, super-sexy-commando-"

"Will you take this seriously!"

"Okay, okay. Well in all seriousness, I think you should decide."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course! I mean, she may not be yours but I still think you should have a say. You've been with me all along, it would only be fair, right?"

Ayano blushed. Honestly, this girl was too much. "I thought… I think the name 'Kazumi' would be nice."

"That does sound pretty."

Just then, the door to the hospital room slid open slightly only for Yui to poke her head through. "Is it alright if I come in?"

Ayano felt anger rise up in her chest at the sight of her. Though it was probably wrong of her to do so, she prevented Yui from seeing the birth of her own child, making her wait outside at the ward. Understandably so, the dark-haired girl was anxious to see the newborn.

"J-just a second!" Kyouko called out unexpectedly. Ayano stared in confusion as she carefully handed the baby back to her mother. "Did you bring the gag, mom?"

"I gotcha." Holding the kid in one arm, Kyouko's mother used her other to reach into her shoulder bag to find something. Within a few seconds, she pulled out what looked like another baby, except it was made of rubber.

Kyouko took hold of the toy baby as well as the additional blanket her mother provided. She made it look identical to the actual one.

"What…" Ayano couldn't quite comprehend this situation. "What are you doing."

"Shh, just play along. You can come in now, Yui!"

The door re-opened. Yui then walked in, looking uneasy. She bowed apologetically towards Ayano before being handed the child.

' _She's a lot lighter than I thought she would be…'_ Yui thought. Whatever the case, she gazed down at her baby and pulled away some of the blanket to get a good look at its face.

It was as black as a negro.

"AAH!" she screamed, nearly dropping it.

Both Kyouko and her mother broke out in laughter. They had been planning this the last few weeks of her pregnancy, thinking it would be hilarious to prank Yui like this. Ayano sighed unamused as the two blondes giggled hysterically.

' _So the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.'_

Meanwhile, Yui clutched at her chest as if she had a heart attack. "What the hell is the meaning of this?!"

"Relax, Yui, it's just a toy!"

"Goddammit, Kyouko, you scared me!" she threw the baby against the wall, red with embarrassment. "Don't you ever do that again, you hear me?!"

"Yeah, yeah, here," Kyouko said, their laughter dying down as she handed Yui the actual baby. The dark-haired girl looked at her dubiously while she held it.

The baby was definitely heavier this time, so she knew it was at least real. It was also really warm, and its cheeks looked like mounds of marshmallow. That look of absolute serenity on its face while it slept made Yui feel extra cautious while holding it. She never knew a human being could be so fragile.

Yui then examined the baby's features, wanting to make sure it was really truly hers. It had a small little fuzz of dark brown hair, which she assumed to be a mix of both her and Kyouko's black and blonde, but other than that there weren't any distinguishing traits for her to make a confirmation.

"By the way, Yui, sorry if it stinks a little in here. Apparently the doctors said it's normal to poop during childbirth. Hehe~"

Yui gave a blank stare. "' _Hehe~'?"_ She glanced down to not only see the baby awake, but also its face mirroring her own.

' _If I was old enough to talk right now, I would've retorted,'_ her blank eyes seemed to say.

"Ah, so it is mine."

"You dare doubt me?!" Kyouko yelled.

The two continued to share playful banter while both Ayano and Kyouko's mother looked on. Seeing Yui hold Kyouko's child caused Ayano to steadily seethe with rage. It happened without thinking, though at the back of her head she knew it was only right to allow her to see her own child. Even so, that fact didn't make her feel any less annoyed.

Sensing her anger, Kyouko's mother placed a soothing hand on her shoulder and smiled sweetly. "Are you alright?"

"I...I'm fine."

"I know you may be jealous, but it is her daughter you know. Anyone would want to hold their child, wouldn't they?"

Ayano shrugged her shoulders. "I guess."

"Even if things turned out this way, I'm sure Kyouko still cares about you very much."

"I know."

"She's really beautiful," Yui murmured softly. "What did you name her, Kyouko?"

"I gave that honour to Ayano. She went with 'Kazumi.'"

"How fitting." Yui felt proud but at the same time slightly worried about the future. She still wasn't quite sure if she was ready to be a parent yet. Whatever the case, the baby she was holding in her arms filled her with a joy she'd never felt before. It was confusing, yet oddly exciting.

* * *

"Oi, I wanna hold her too, Himawari!"

"Sakurako, you'll get your turn after she's done, calm down already."

"But she's so cute!"

"I dunno if I would trust Sakurako-chan around children to be honest…" Akari mumbled. The entirety of the Amusement Club as well as the Student Council were assembled at Kyouko's house to welcome the recent arrival of a new club member. In the now cleaned out room of the blonde otaku, the tiny Amusement Club cadet was the center of both attention and affection.

Himawari handed over Kazumi to Sakurako as promised. The dirty blonde had stars in her eyes at the prospect of holding a baby for the first time.

"She's got my eyes!" Sakurako exclaimed.

"No she does not. Also, you're not the father," Himawari said. "At least, you better not be."

"Ah, don't worry she isn't," assured Yui. She turned to Kyouko and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Isn't that right?"

"O-o-o-ow!" An anger vein bulged from Yui's hand as she tightened her grip to steel. "She isn't!"

"Good," both Yui and Himawari said simultaneously.

Sakurako ignored the two and continued, "I bet she'll look so attractive when she's older."

"Isn't that a bit creepy to say about someone's kid?" Himawari questioned.

"I'll say," Kyouko agreed.

"Nonsense, nonsense. I mean that in a non-sexual way. For now."

A sense of aggravation welled up in Kyouko. "Hand her back please."

"Eh?"

"Hand her back." The look in Kyouko's eyes was so dangerous that Sakurako had no choice but to concede. She frowned and begrudgingly returned the small child back to its mother. Yui, too, seemed to be more than a bit annoyed.

Meanwhile, Ayano and Chitose were elsewhere in the bedroom speaking with each other unnoticed by the rest of the group.

"I'm glad you got to name her at least, Ayano-chan."

"Me too. It does make me feel a bit better that she still cares."

"Are you two gonna… get back together?" Chitose tried not to sound too hopeful, only wanting to support her friend in whatever she decides to do.

"I… I doubt it. But I'm not completely opposed to the idea."

"Just do whatever you think is best, Ayano-chan. I'll root for you either way."

"What about you, Chitose? Isn't there ever anything you want?"

She smiled. "Your happiness is my happiness."

Ayano felt her heart warm up. She really was lucky to have her has a friend. "Thanks."

A deliberate cough interrupted the two prompting the girls to glance up.

"Yui-san?"

"Uh… hey." The dark-haired girl stood awkwardly in front of them with a hand behind her head. "I was wondering if I could talk with you… Ayano?"

Ayano could feel nothing but contempt for her. "Why?"

"I just wanted to have a small chat. Is that alright?"

"Hmph." Despite the likelihood of them not getting along, Ayano saw that Chitose seemed to encourage her to go. Ayano silently argued with her through facial expressions that it wouldn't be a good idea, to which Chitose quickly countered. Yui, not understanding their apparent friendship language, went on confused.

Ayano sighed. "Fine. Make it quick." She went ahead and followed Yui out of Kyouko's bedroom and down the upstairs hallway into another room that was for storage. "Is there a reason we have to be so far away from everyone else?"

"Yeah. I feel like it creates better focus without a bunch of people around."

"Hmph. So go on. I don't have all day."

"Well I don't have anything specific to say. All I want is to… sort things out with you. So to speak."

"Sort things out? What's there to sort out?"

"Everything. You, me, and Kyouko. Everything that's happened between us three."

Ayano leaned back against the wall and folded her arms. "You took everything from me when you got her pregnant."

"I understand that. And I'm really sorry. But there's no going back already. At the very least, I want to make amends with you."

"As if."

"Listen to me. I get we never had a great start to begin with but I want us to be at an understanding. Kyouko means a lot to me and I know she does to you too. I'm still planning on going to university after school so…" Yui bowed slightly. "While I'm gone, please take care of them for me."

"H… huh?"

"I know I won't be able to be there for Kyouko and Kazumi all the time so please… if you care about her enough, as I do, I hope you'll support them in my absence."

A mix of confusion and anger stirred in Ayano's chest at the sudden proposal. She did something so horrible to her, then has the audacity to make a request on her own behalf? Yet at the same time, she could understand why she'd want this. After all, it would be wrong to leave someone alone to raise a child on their own. "I'll think about it."

Yui raised her head and breathed a sigh of relief. "Glad to hear that. I was afraid you'd outright refuse."

"I would if it was just for you but… if it's for Kyouko's sake…"

"It all comes down to Kyouko, huh." Yui walked up and stood beside her. "Funny to think we both fell for the same blonde idiot."

"Don't think that fact puts us on equal footing."

"I don't. I just think it's interesting. You don't have to like me but it doesn't mean we can't have things in common."

"Hm. Fair enough."

"We both have one common interest, don't we? I wonder what it is about her that makes her so..."

"...dazzling," Ayano finished. They glanced at each other and giggled goofily. "She's really something, that Toshinou Kyouko."

"Yeah she is. She can be really noisy sometimes but when you think about it, it'd be boring without her."

"Exactly. And the way she gets so passionate about manga is funny but endearing."

"It's a bit of a pain to help her out with it frame by frame, but it gives you a respect for manga artists."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Even without school, I think she's got a bright future ahead of her."

Yui smiled, silently agreeing.

"By the way, Yui-san…"

"Hm?"

"Do you love Kyouko?"

Her cheeks turned a light red. "Why ask that?"

"Well, it doesn't seem like you're actually… pursuing her."

"I suppose… well… yeah, I guess I do."

Ayano blinked and turned away her gaze. "You should confess to her, then."

"Huh?"

"If you love her. That's the normal thing to do."

"Yeah but… why would you want me to? Don't you love her too?"

"Of course I do. But the thing is… I think I've always been able to tell that she loves you too."

"Ehh?" Yui raised her eyebrows in surprise.

Ayano shrugged. "I never wanted to admit it but... it was just plain obvious."

Yui didn't quite know how to react.

"Anyway, if you don't mind, I'll be heading back now."

"Right. Thanks for the talk. I really appreciated that." Ayano nodded then took a step forward and glanced back at her before heading out. Silence engulfed the room once she was gone.

 **A/N:** _ **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm very proud of all of you sitting before me today, working hard for the past three years to work towards the goal of becoming functional members of society. Now, whether you decide to continue your education, or go straight into the workforce, I encourage you all to keep striving to do your best even after you graduate from this school, to take initiative no matter the competition, and leave behind a lasting impact on the future generations of scholars to come."

A round of applause soon followed as the principal left the podium and a student of the graduating class went up to take her place.

The student's face was red and messy from crying, likewise the rest of her classmates sniffling as they awaited her words. "My fellow classmates… I have very little to say today but these few sentiments… we worked hard all these three years, and now we're finally here. It's unfortunate that one of our top students in our grade couldn't make it today, Toshinou Kyouko, but I'm sure she'll make it far just as we will too. After all, her doujins had the best girl on girl action, featuring ships ranging from Nico x Maki with Nico as the bottom to angsty four-page dramas with Akagi x Kaga. To our teachers, we express our gratitude, and from here on…"

Ayano, wiping the tears from her eyes, glanced at Yui to see that she was crying a little too. Guess even she can show some emotion at times.

"Thank you all for everything!" And with that, the entire graduating class cheered, the ceremony coming to its official close. As the students then started to disperse outside the gym, Ayano lost sight of Yui since it was difficult to distinguish anyone by the fact they were all wearing the same uniform. Her best friend Chitose came up behind her with a bright smile on her face.

"We did it, Ayano-chan!"

Ayano grinned back with equal fervor. "We did! It's finally all over."

"Your final student council speech was really inspiring, too."

"Ah, I'm pretty sure everyone one was falling asleep by that time though…"

"Nonsense, Ayano-chan. We were crying just as much as you were up there."

The purple-haired girl's cheeks warmed up, flattered. She was both exhilarated and grateful today, having accomplished this very important milestone in her life. But at the back of her head, she regretted the fact that Kyouko wasn't able to graduate alongside with them today. If not for the fact she had a child to take care of, the blonde would've surely been the one to be up there earlier, announcing the closing speech.

"Oi," a finger tapped her shoulder.

Ayano whipped around to see who it was, only to find Kyouko herself, standing beside her in casual wear. "Hey Ayano."

"K-K-Kyouko? W-why are you…?"

"I snuck in a few minutes into the ceremony. I didn't wanna miss your guys' graduation."

"What about your baby?"

"Ah, she's at home with my mom. No worries."

"Well ok but… isn't it a bit sad to see everyone else graduate without you?"

Kyouko smiled. "Not at all. I came here to celebrate your moment, not mine. After all, a graduation ceremony is meant to honour the third-years and I'm… just not one of them."

Ayano's eyes welled up with tears at the full realisation that Kyouko missed out on all the good times they could've had together this past year… but was still glad she was here now. "K-Kyouko… you should've… if only you…"

"There, there…" The blonde embraced the girl tightly, Chitose watching on in slightly perverted happiness.

"I'm happy you still made it though… it really wasn't the same without you up there…" Ayano withdrew and quickly composed herself, wiping her face.

"Even if I wasn't up there, I was still here. Your speech was great!" She gave a thumbs-up in approval.

"Thanks."

"By the way, where'd Yui go?"

The smile on Ayano's face disappeared at the mention of that girl's name. Though it may have been a bit selfish, she thought Kyouko came just for her. But of course, the reality was that she wasn't the only one the blonde cared about. "I have no idea."

Kyouko placed her hands on her hips. "Hmm…"

"She might be at our homeroom class. I should probably catch up with her too, to get our diplomas."

"True. When you guys are done, can you tell her to meet me at our old first-year class?"

Ayano did her best to ignore the subtle ache in her chest. "Sure."

…

As the third-year class' celebrations gradually died down and the chattering graduates began to leave, Yui was the only one remaining and stared at the chalkboard. It was caked with numerous scribblings which surrounded the big fat, 'CONGRATULATIONS ON GRADUATING!' written all across. Their last homeroom class lasted a fair amount of time, with plenty of final words expressed by both the teacher and the students, then the day commemorated with a class photo.

Despite the celebratory mood of pretty much everyone today, Yui found herself somewhat gloomy for whatever reason. Perhaps it was because of her fear of the future, or maybe it was just in her nature to not be as impressionable as everyone else over something like a high school graduation.

Yui sighed. ' _Who am I kidding. It's just not the same graduating without Kyouko.'_

The door to the classroom opened unexpectedly, startling her. Yui glanced over to see that it none other than Ayano, whom she thought to have gone home already.

"Hey."

"Oh… hey."

She entered the room without notice, approaching Yui's desk. "Kyouko wants to see you."

Yui perked up in surprise. "She's here?"

"Yeah. She's been here since the ceremony."

"Eh…" Without much thinking, Yui picked up her stuff and stood up to leave, only for a hand to catch her wrist.

"Wait."

Yui turned to look behind her, confused. "Ayano?"

"Can I have a word with you first?"

Yui remained silent for a few seconds before asking, "You're not pregnant too, are you?"

Ayano's immediate reaction was to turn tomato red followed by an indignant squeeze on her wrist. "No!"

"Right." Turning her body completely to face her, Yui waited for her to speak.

Resuming her serious attitude, Ayano released her hand and gazed back at her steadily. "I thought about what you said and… well, you're right."

"About what?"

"That… if I do care about Kyouko, then I would support her. And I do. I still do. Maybe we can't be together, but that's no reason to completely abandon her when she could use the help, having a kid and all."

"You would really do that for me?"

Ayano folded her arms. "I'm doing this for her. Not for you."

Yui felt a stab at her ego, but was nonetheless relieved to know someone would look after both her best friend and daughter.

"In exchange though, I only ask one thing."

"Which is…?"

Ayano walked up and leaned back against the teacher's desk. "When you go to see her, tell her how you really feel. Tell Kyouko how much she actually means to you."

Yui was surprised at the request. Weren't they rivals? "You seriously want me to do that? I thought you loved Kyouko, too."

"You're right that I do. And that's why I'm telling you to do it. You'll be going far away soon and won't be able to see her that often for a long time. Kyouko deserves to know."

"I…" She clutched at her bag strap, looking uncertain. "I don't know if I have the confidence to confess."

Ayano sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know it's hard. Take it from me, a classic tsundere case who couldn't even call Kyouko by her first name even after the first year of dating. But eventually I realised something—opportunities don't last forever. Spending more time worrying about how something might go in the future does nothing but lessen the time you could've had with that person."

Something clicked in Yui's brain at that moment. She was right. And of all people to hear advice from, Yui knew she could trust Ayano about this. "You're sure?"

"Absolutely. Even after you become honest with yourself, you still have to be honest with the other person, too."

Yui thought about it for a moment before nodding, feeling a rush of adrenaline strengthen her newfound resolve. "I'll do it then. I'll tell her."

"Good."

"But what about you though, aren't you going to college?"

"That won't be a problem. I'm studying at Toyama. I'll be a bit busy, but I'll have enough time to help her out."

Yui smiled. "Good luck with that."

"Speaking of which, what about you? You're seriously going for Tokyo University?"

"Yeah. If that doesn't work out, well, I've got my second-choice."

"I swear, if Kyouko didn't get expelled, I feel like she could've rivaled you with getting in. That damn genius…"

The dark-haired girl chuckled. "She did have a method to her madness."

"Oddly enough, yeah… what do you even plan on making out of yourself if you get in, anyway?"

"Hmm… prime minister, hopefully."

"E-ehh? You aren't serious, right?"

"Okay, maybe that's not my goal, but anyone that goes there is basically a candidate anyway."

"No way niagara," Ayano said jokingly.

At that, Yui struggled to contain her laughter at the sudden pun, she herself not knowing why it was so damned funny. Ayano giggled to herself at Yui's expense, enjoying her reaction. After finally calming down, Yui sighed. "I'll be heading to see Kyouko now. Where was it you said she was at again?"

"Ah, she said to meet at your guy's first-year classroom."

"Thanks. I hope someday you can forgive me for all that's happened lately, but if you don't then I understand."

"Heh. I'll think about it," she scoffed. "Just be sure to take care of Kyouko and Kazumi even after I'm done looking after them for you."

The dark-haired girl walked past Ayano and stopped at the door to say, "Yeah, I will." She left soon after.

Despite the yearning in her chest that ached for her to be with the dazzling blonde, there was a new feeling that emerged from the revelation that Kyouko was in good hands, even if they weren't hers.

She felt happy for them.

...

Finding their old classroom, Yui quickly slid the door open to see her blonde friend inside, just as Ayano had said. "Kyouko."

"Ah, Yui—"

Out of nowhere, Yui had rushed towards her and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Kyouko was caught off-guard, but couldn't help but burrow into Yui's warmth.

Yui withdrew slightly and brought up her hand to caress her cheek.

"Yui…?"

Her heart at a calm, steady rhythm, Yui felt as if the entire world faded away, leaving only her and Kyouko at this moment. She pushed away several strands of blonde hair from her friend's face and gazed back at her, a warm, nostalgic feeling overcoming her. It was only with her best friend that her mind could truly be at ease, and it was only with her that this never-ending flow of emotions could drown her in complete happiness.

"I love you, Kyouko." At that confession, the blonde's eyes were beginning to get shiny with tears.

"Y-Yui…" her voice cracked, the little droplets leaking down. Yui carefully wiped them away and stroked her hair affectionately.

"You always were a cry-baby, huh." She gave a gentle smile. Moving away Kyouko's bangs, she softly pressed her lips against her forehead. Yui allowed Kyouko to bury her face into her chest, smothering her uniform in tears. Just as when they were kids, Yui hugged her friend close as the feeble girl cried into her.

" _Uu… I scraped my knee…"_

 _The tomboy stopped in her tracks and sprinted back towards her. With care, she took a hold of Kyouko's knee and examined the wound. Seeing that it was just a simple scratch, she licked it in an effort to make her friend feel better._

" _There! All better!" Yui stood back proudly, but Kyouko was still crying. "Eh? Did it hurt that bad? It was just a little scratch…"_

" _Y-Yui…" Thankfully she was already prepared to welcome Kyouko into her arms, being used to having to comfort the girl by now. She rubbed the blonde's back soothingly._

" _Geez, you big crybaby. What are you gonna do when you get hurt from something more painful than scraping your knee?"_

 _Kyouko pulled back slightly to wipe her face on her sleeve. "Uu… then I'll cry into you again… until it gets better..."_

Kyouko had long since melted into the embrace. Despite her sniffling, she felt safe and sound in Yui's arms.

"Yui…" she mumbled into her chest.

"Mm?"

"Be with me forever…"

Yui exhaled contently. "Always."

* * *

The large, bustling crowd of anticipating examinees accompanied with relatives and friends alike was gathered around the numerous rows of bulletins displayed on Tokyo University's campus. A few vans from several different news stations were parked around the area with the bright faces of presumably successful examinees speaking excitedly in front of their cameras.

Yui, with her own examination ticket in hand, made her way through the sea of people to check if she made it onto the bulletins as well. She had fairly low expectations today, as did most, since after all it would be better to save oneself from disappointment.

To be clear, Yui did not strive to go to this school because of pressure or obligation to her parents or teachers. Really, she just wanted to go as far as she could and even though it was unlikely, perhaps if she studied hard enough she'd be able to get into the country's top university. So she took it upon herself the past three years to study her butt off on her own time, and since the Amusement Club wasn't technically official, she was also able to attend cram school at the expense of missing a few meetings.

Pushing her way to the front, she finally reached the bulletins which bore the ID numbers of the examinees who passed. This particular section of bulletins was for those who tested into the faculty of engineering. Yui glanced down at her own number then back to the bulletins, hoping hers was there but at the same time trying to tell herself not to expect it. Her heart was racing slightly as she worried that she didn't make it.

She moved on to the next bulletin and again checked her examination ticket again to see if her number was there. By now she was beginning to lose what little confidence she had that she passed. It seemed very likely that she would be going back home sullen with rejection, soon followed by the obligatory consoling from her friends and family.

Not finding her number on this bulletin either, Yui continued down, running into some overly-happy people along the way, and scoured through the next series of numbers. There weren't many bulletins left, making her feel uneasy.

While running her eyes through the endless strings of numbers, her eyes abruptly made a stop when she recognised one particular set. She did a double-take and looked to her exam ticket for confirmation, then, realising it matched exactly with the ID number on the bulletin, she stood still in utter disbelief before raising both her fists in the air and yelling,

 **"YOSSHAA!"**

Several strangers joined in with her, proceeded by the marching band, football team, and cheer-leading squad that blatantly celebrated their success.

Yui hurriedly fumbled in her pocket to take out her phone, dialed a number, then impatiently waited for them to pick up.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey. You won't believe what I'm about to tell you."


	11. Chapter 11

_Approximately one year ago…_

The door to the apartment opened abruptly as Yui left to go to the supermarket. Seeing her chance, the girl who had been hiding in the hallway for the past thirty minutes or so quickly snuck her way in once Yui was out of sight. Over the course of a month, she had observed that Yui would often go out to buy groceries on Saturdays and always, without fail, left her door unlocked. Normally there was no risk in doing so around here, but there was always an exception to every rule.

Closing the door behind her, she observed her surroundings to see the apartment in fairly good condition. However, house inspection wasn't why she was here today. She began looking through cabinets, drawers, anything that served the function of containing objects. There was nothing in them though but ordinary items.

She moved on to the living area where Yui's gaming console was located. The shelf across from it seemed like a reasonable place to search. It was mostly filled with books and comics, but at the top there seemed to be a few small boxes that could possibly be what she was looking for. She did get slightly distracted, however, at some of the titles Yui owned on this shelf. Sliding one of the comics out, she opened it only to violently drool at the sight of hot, naked titties. She grabbed a few tissues nearby to catch her saliva while her member tented her skirt.

"Uehara Ai…"

Realising she had let this erotic porn book completely snatch away her attention, she quickly shook her head to rid herself of any lewd thoughts. Closing the book, she stuffed it in her backpack to save for later. Afterwards, she stood up on her tiptoes to reach up to the top of the shelf, blindly feeling for the boxes, then grabbed one and brought it down.

' _Ah. This is it.'_ It was a box of condoms, already opened, so it wouldn't look like she messed with it or anything. She emptied its contents into her hand, revealing about three condoms, then fumbled into her pocket for the safety pin she had. Carefully, she poked a hole at the center of each one, then put them all back into the box. Just as she was about to put it back, she had a thought: ' _Maybe… if I also placed it somewhere else, they'll be too caught up in the moment to find it and go without one.'_

She hid the box in between some books at the bottom of the shelf.

' _At this rate, whether they bother to find it or not they'll still get pregnant.'_ She smiled to herself as she opened up her backpack. She rummaged through its contents to find a little plastic bag. Inside, there were several very small rectangular objects, no longer than a centimeter in length and width. They were cameras meant to be hidden.

She installed them in certain places of the apartment which included at Yui's TV set, the shelf, the bathroom, and finally in the kitchen, near the rice cooker.

"Who just leaves their rice cooker on when they leave the house..." she muttered to herself. Once her work was done, she hastily left the apartment.

* * *

The phone screen reflected off her glasses, it being the only source of light in her room tonight. She had stayed up ever since she saw the recent post Sakurako had made a few hours ago.

 **Yo guys wtf?**

 **I was on 2channel and I think I found Yui-senpai lololol**

 **Screenshot:**

 **[yabeee. jpeg]**

 **LMAO I think she got Kyouko-senpai pregnant?! Looooool**

 **Idk who else this could be, apparently she goes to our school but I'm betting that its Yui.**

 **Just wait until Ayano-senpai hears about this hahahaha**

She internally celebrated her victory. The next course of action was to make sure Kyouko didn't abort her baby.

By doing so, she would ensure that Kyouko cannot simply get rid of the baby and claim it was nothing but a rumour. Of course, she'd have to give Kyouko a reason to not want to abort it.

Now since Sakurako was known for her... controversial opinions, she wasn't very popular on social media. Because of this, she'd have to spread this herself. She didn't wanna share the post with too many people, so as not to seem suspicious, so she shared it with only Akari. Akari was close with Chinatsu, and she was sure that pink-haired demon would try to deny it but unintentionally spread it at the same time. Then the rumours will circulate like a virus.

Quietly, she snuck out of bed and silently left the bedroom to the only room in the house that had a computer. She opened up the internet to go the post Sakurako made, took a screenshot, and proceeded to print it out in full colour. Then, she took out a large poster paper from the supply closet and used a calligraphy pen to write the words:

 **OUR SCHOOL'S TOP STUDENT, TOSHINOU KYOUKO OF 2-C, GOT HERSELF KNOCKED UP LIKE A NO-GOOD WHORE!**

Later, she would wake up early in the morning the next day to go to school and put them all up on the bulletin boards for all to see.

…

"Did you hear? Toshinou Kyouko from the class 2-C got pregnant…"

"Yeah I heard too. Man she's lucky. Funami's like so hot…"

"Right! I'd have like ten of her babies if I could."

"You guys talking about Funami? Funami Yui?" Another one of their friends came back with a bag full of food from the convenient store. She sat down with them.

"Well, it's more about her friend Toshinou Kyouko from class 2-C. Funami got her pregnant."

"What!? No way!"

"Way! Didn't you see the bulletin board this morning?"

"Nah, I entered through the window."

"Why…?"

"I was late, I didn't wanna get caught."

"Right. Well, there was some stuff posted up there that showed evidence of Toshinou being pregnant."

"Huh? So it's just a rumour?"

"I guess yeah but to be honest I think it's true. That'll be bad news for Toshinou's girlfriend though."

"Hah!? She's dating someone too?!"

"Yup. Only a matter of time 'til the drama train comes."

"What a way to make the year suddenly interesting. Speaking of Funami though… banged that."

"EHH!?" Her two friends' mouths hung agape in astonishment. "What the heck and you never told us?!"

"Ah, well she told me to be quiet about it. Funami's pretty secretive about that stuff."

"For real! I'm jealous. How long was she?"

The girl outstretched her arms exaggeratedly. "Like this long."

"You damn liar!"

She burst out laughing and put her arms down. "Ok maybe not that long but she was big enough. Stretched me out good too~"

"Filthy slut!"

"Aye, aye, we're all sluts here aren't we?"

"Not like you though. You may as well be pregnant with Funami's kid too."

"Absolutely not." She did a peace sign and stuck her tongue out. "I'm on the pill."

"Will you keep your legs shut you damn whore!"

Eavesdropping on the girls' conversation, she was pleased that the rumour had already spread this far. It would only be a matter of time before Ayano would find out as well. There was, however, one more step.

She got up and left the room, dodging the other students in the hallway passing through during the break. She was heading down the hall to reach the faculty office, where all the teachers were located during this period.

The office was a bit busy at this time. Understandably, since they were preparing their teaching material for the next class. She searched through the cubicles until she finally found her homeroom teacher looking through her lesson plan.

"Ookubo-sensei."

"Mm?" She hummed without turning to face her.

"There's something I have to report."

"What is it?"

"It's about Toshinou Kyouko, the top student from 2-C."

"Ah, her? I hear all sorts of things about her."

"There have been rumours going around that she's pregnant."

This caught her attention. She turned her computer chair to look at her skeptically. "Pregnant?"

"Yes."

"And they're true?"

"There was some evidence posted on the bulletin board this morning that started the rumours."

"I see… are you looking to get her expelled?"

"It's not in my interest. I am simply informing you."

"Hm… well even if she is pregnant, there isn't an actual school regulation that specifically forces a student to withdraw from school if she's found out to be pregnant. This is because even if it's found out, she can still choose to have an abortion and continue attending school. Usually this is the case and I see no reason why Toshinou wouldn't do the same."

"Yes, I am aware of that. However, I came here because I have further information regarding Toshinou-whatsherface. It's this." From her bag, she took out her phone and proceeded to open up her browser app to enter a link to a website. She then went to the specific video she needed, made sure her phone was on silent, and led her teacher to a corner of the office away from prying eyes.

Curiously, the teacher focused her eyes on the screen as the video began. Her eyes widened when she realised it was a pornographic video, but not only that, she recognised one of the girls in it to be none other than Toshinou Kyouko herself. The face of the other girl was blurred out, so she was unidentifiable, but this was already enough evidence to have any student expelled immediately.

"Is that really...?"

"Yes, it's her."

"...man she is really taking it though..."

"Sensei!"

She quickly shook her head and cleared her throat. "R-right, yes that's enough," said the teacher, heading back to her desk. The student put away her phone and followed after her. "Luckily for Toshinou, the legal age of consent in this prefecture is 16, so she won't have any problems concerning the law. However… it's clear that the school will have to take action."

"She'll be expelled?"

"Absolutely. We'll also have to contact the website about taking that video down. We can't have one of our students up on the internet like that."

"I see. I'll be taking my leave then." As she was about to head out, she was interrupted.

"Thanks for letting me know about this, Ikeda-san. It's obvious to me though that you wanted this to happen to Toshinou. Why is that?"

"For love." She continued her way out, leaving her teacher baffled. ' _For onee-san's love. She deserves to be happy.'_

Success. Kyouko had gotten pregnant, everyone found out, and she got expelled, thus making it seem like keeping the baby was a better option. Now there is no turning back and Ayano knows for sure it was all true. Kyouko had not only cheated on her, but got knocked up too. This will make staying with Kyouko realistically undesirable for Ayano's future. Therefore making Ayano single. All that was left was for her onee-san to console her. Then they'd be together. Forever.

 **A/N: Can you guess who this is? `_`**


	12. Chapter 12

Yui posed shyly on the bed on all fours while Kyouko sat on a chair across from her drawing into a sketchbook. Occasionally the blonde would look up momentarily before scribbling something else. Though she was used to modeling for her friend by now, Yui couldn't help the intense blush she had on her face.

"Can you spread your butthole a little?"

"Do I really have to?"

"Just a little bit."

"Ugh." Yui reluctantly reached behind and used two fingers to stretch her anus wide open. She was nearly crying in shame.

"Yeah just like that," she encouraged, her pencil moving quickly.

"Normally I wouldn't question this too much… or… ok I still would, but is it seriously necessary to breastfeed Kazumi at the same time?"

"Well yeah. She's hungry."

"But making me do this too?!"

"Oi, I gotta make money around here somehow. Now can you turn around and face me?"

Yui sighed and did as she was told.

"Okay, ahegao please."

Making peace signs with both her hands, Yui stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes to the back of her head. ' _Goddammit Kyouko…'_

Once they were done, Kyouko allowed Yui to put her clothes back on (to her relief) and she returned to her main manga workspace at her desk. Yui caught a glimpse of her manga and read over the dialogue.

" **Fufu. Onee-chan, do you wanna play a game?"**

" **Sure Ai-chan. What are we gonna play?"**

" **Oh I dunno… how about a game of kancho… with my DICK!"**

 **"IYAA!"**

She briefly was in awe at how accurately the older sister's ass was to hers. But she was a little creeped out too. _'Do I really have a mole there?'_

"Oh, looks like Kazumi's done feeding. You wanna carry her?"

"Yeah sure." Kyouko covered her breasts with her shirt and proceeded to hand over the little bundle of human that was their daughter. "So, how much more time until you have to leave?"

Yui glanced at the wall clock. "Hm… about an hour and a half."

"Shouldn't we be heading to your house soon?"

"No it's fine. I already packed up and everything last night."

"Oh ok." Kyouko finished inking one last panel before finally setting her pen down. "Phew! I'm done here."

"Great."

"I could use a drink or something damn! Can you get me something from downstairs?"

"My hands are kind of full here."

"Aw but you have feet though."

"Go get it yourself."

"Uggghhh." The blonde otaku begrudgingly got up from her chair and headed towards the door. She stopped to look back when she noticed Yui still behind. "You aren't coming?" Yui shrugged as if to say ''why not?' and followed her.

When they made it downstairs to the kitchen Kyouko opened up the fridge and grabbed a can of lemon soda. She gulped it down, feeling refreshed by the carbonated citric flavour.

"Puah~! That hit the spot. Want some?"

"I'm fine. Where's your mom by the way? She was here earlier when I got here."

"Ah… she works as a masseuse nowadays."

"A masseuse…?"

"Yeah uh… sensual massages."

"Sensu-oh, right. Those kinda massages, huh." Yui tried not to think too hard about that. "Your dad's okay with that?"

"She's a cuck."

Man, what was with Kyouko and her family? Yui shook her head and chose to forget about it.

"Speaking of which, I'll be pretty horny without you here."

"Are you suggesting I become a cuck too?"

"Aw come on Yui, you'll be lonely too, won't you?"

The dark-haired girl glanced down at the sleeping baby then met Kyouko's eyes again. "Yeah I guess. Lower your voice though, she's sleeping."

"Oh, sorry Kazumi-chin," Kyouko apologised in a whisper. She patted her daughter's head softly.

"If you wanna fool around, that's fine by me. Just don't get pregnant again."

"Roger! Same goes for you. And don't knock up anyone either!"

"Don't worry. Although… you don't already have someone in mind, do you?"

"Hmm..." _'Your dad, perhaps? There's no way I'm saying that though.'_ "Not really. I like doing it with strangers."

"You are such a slut."

"Fufu. The only thing I love more than rum raisin is sex." The blonde suddenly got up on her tiptoes and kissed Yui's cheek. "And you."

"Y-yeah…" ' _God damn you Kyouko. Why are you so cute?'_

…

"You're seriously off to Toudai now, hm?"

"Yeah dad. I think it would better serve my future interests."

The older woman exhaled clouds of thick, musty smoke. Yui waved it away to prevent it from irritating her eyes. "You know, I think so too. With how smart you are, it'd be a shame to not continue your education. And in our country's best school, no less."

Yui sighed. "I know you wanted me to continue the family business. But I just don't wanna involve myself in any crime. I'm sorry dad."

"'Family business?' Now that's a funny way to put it. I understand, though, do whatever makes you happy."

"I will."

Her dad smiled gently. "Good. I really am proud of you. I couldn't ask for a more perfect daughter." She extended her arms towards her and the two embraced each other. Yui savoured the warmth and affection of her father. It wasn't often at all for Yui's parents to express their care for her.

Yui moved on to her mother. "Mom."

Her mother was definitely the stricter of the two. Even now, Yui felt intimidated by her cold, unrelenting attitude. "I'm glad you didn't let your child drag you behind. Good luck." The middle aged woman gave a few pats to her shoulder.

' _Guess that's the most I'll be getting from her,'_ Yui thought, finally moving on to Kyouko, who was carrying their baby.

"This is it, huh?"

"Well I'm not going out to war or anything. I'll just be gone for a few years. It'll be alright."

"I'm gonna miss you. Try to visit, okay?"

"I'll do my best. You take care of the baby properly."

"You can count on me. My parents and Ayano's helping out so I'm not on my own."

"Good." Yui gazed down at their squirming, restless child. "And I'll miss you too. Take everything your mother says with a grain of salt."

"Hey!" The baby stared apathetically in response, completely lost on what her parents were talking about. Yui smiled, kissed her daughter's forehead, then moved back up to catch Kyouko's lips as well. She kept it short since her parents were there, but internally she still yearned for more. It was a shame she just now realised her feelings only to have to leave soon after.

" _Shimozekimachi, Shimozekimachi. Please watch your step as you exit the train."_

"Ah, there's the train." Yui grabbed the handle of her luggage and waited for the train to empty before walking towards its doors. She looked back. "Bye guys." Her family waved back sadly, Kyouko taking Kazumi's little wrist to wave back for her. Yui returned the gesture as she boarded the train hesitantly. When the doors closed and the vehicle began moving, she continued staring out the window until they were eventually out of sight.

"Our daughter's off to do greater things," Yui's dad sniffled, putting out her cigarette in a nearby ashtray.

"Yup, she'll be missed. I'll go start the car." Her wife went ahead downstairs of the station without them.

"That woman is seriously so cold…"

"Why'd you marry her?" Kyouko asked.

She chuckled, wiping a tear from her eye. "For exactly that reason. You see, somehow… cruelty attracts me. And who could be crueler than a former Oyabun?"

"Ehh… wait, so you're…?"

The woman lowered a part of her jacket to reveal her tattoos. "You didn't think I was just a simple housewife, did you?"

Kyouko flinched, feeling slightly cautious around her now. "I knew Yui all these years and she never even…"

"Of course she wouldn't tell you. Can you imagine both the stigma and danger she'd be in? That's why she started living on her own, to distance herself from that. Like we would just let her go out and live by herself in an apartment for no reason."

The blonde nodded in understanding, subconsciously holding her baby a little more protectively at the same time.

"Anyway, let's go home. Smells like Kazumi needs a diaper change, doesn't she?"

Kyouko took a brief sniff and immediately cringed. "Going home sounds like a great idea."

* * *

 _Ten years later..._

"It's becoming very clear that the influx of foreigners in our country is becoming a major problem. And what do they do in exchange for our hospitality? They rape our women, commit crime, create ghettos... Japan needs to change and we will start by restoring our traditional values and not tolerate brutish behaviour! We shall bring immigration to a full stop to prevent them from tainting our culture any further! If it's a war they want it's a war they'll have! We will bring back our once great Empire!"

"I'll have to disagree with you Oomuro."

"Oh here we go again with this big-tit bitch."

"Those refugees already have it tough as it is which is why they're escaping from their home countries. Rather than make them angry by kicking them out we should aide them and teach them our ways. As prime minister, I will abolish the class system to instill a new communist order, ensuring no citizen struggles from poverty or hogs all the country's wealth selfishly without sharing with others. Yes, just as my large breasts are enough to nourish a child unlike Saku-excuse me, Oomuro's barren wasteland that is her chest, so to shall the government of Japan nourish not only its own, but all who come to us for help."

"Barren wasteland?! Ha, I doubt you'll be defending those niggers after one of them rapes you!"

"Which will not be happening. How informal of you to start using such language on live television."

"You're using your own boobs to gain popularity!"

"Why wouldn't I use my own assets to win? You'll just have to deal with being at a disadvantage, Sakurako."

"You shut your liberal whore mouth!"

"Excuse me?! I'll have you-"

"And we will be back shortly to this election debate after this short break. Coming up next after this is iCarly followed by the public release of the shocking sex tape featuring none other than the famous manga artist known as Tosh-"

With the press of a button the TV shut off in an instant as the now older, more mature Toshinou Kyouko lay back on the couch and stretched her limbs. ' _Those two are gonna argue all the way to their graves.'_

A loud banging came from the door startling her from her thoughts.

"Can you get that," Yui called from the kitchen, who was washing dishes.

"Got it," Kyouko replied back, getting up to answer the door. She opened it only to find her little six-year old daughter covered nearly head-to-toe in dirt. "Aki…"

"Mama! I was playin' outside with Rieko-chan and I tumbled down a hill into a dirt field! It was awesome!"

"Yeah, yeah, no kidding. Let's get you all cleaned up." The two went over to the bathroom, locked the door, and began filling up the bathtub full of water.

"Okay mama but make it quick, Rieko-chan's waitin' for me and she'll get mad if I take too long."

"Oh will she now? Sounds like she's the tsundere type."

"Like in those bedtime-doujins you read to me?"

"Yes, just like in those bedtime-doujins." Once the bath was filled to the brim in warm water, Kyouko allowed Aki to strip before picking her up. "You ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Yoisho!" Kyouko heaved the little girl into the water causing a huge splash that soaked her clothes as well. Both of them laughed playfully before Kyouko knelt down to begin washing her.

Aki was her second daughter having been conceived during one of Yui's visits in her third-year of college. She attended the same elementary school as her big sister, though it was clear that Kazumi was advancing so quickly that it wouldn't be long until the older one would be able to start middle school a few years early. As for Aki… well, she was a bit more on the clumsy side.

Since graduating college, Yui had no problem finding a job at a well-known company located in Tokyo. Though Kyouko was overjoyed to hear about, she did express her concern for their future, considering they wouldn't be able to stay together if she was working over there. Luckily for them, however, it turned out the company had a location near Takaoka so Yui was able to move in with them and commute to work easily.

Before all that, Ayano kept her promise to Kyouko and helped her out whenever she needed it. They also remained fairly close friends, but after Yui returned they gradually lost touch with each other.

Kyouko distractedly stroked Aki's soapy brown hair as her daughter splashed around in the water. Just what was Ayano up to nowadays?

 **A/N: So this here was the second to last chapter. If you have been reading this far, thank you very much. If you also liked the story, I'm glad to have entertained you. If not, well… kill yourself. Kidding, kidding. I'll do it for you.**

 **I'm afraid to say this will probably be the last story I will write that has a happy ending (if you can even call this happy… poor Ayano). Real life doesn't have happy endings.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Ayano calmly sorted through her mail at the dinner table during the cool, summer evening. The humid air was filled with the neverending chirp of cicadas. The gentle noise of boiling soup came from the kitchen where her wife Chitose could be found slicing through fresh carrots. Their daughter was out playing with her friend at the nearby park, unsupervised but they had no reason to worry considering the neighborhood was fairly safe. They knew of no suspicious people that lived around here.

After high school, Ayano pursued her own career to become a teacher. She hadn't always known she'd wanted to be one, but over the years she found that she really enjoyed the energy that came with being around young students.

While Yui wasn't around, Kyouko had it a bit tough from all the stress that came with raising a child without the other parent but Ayano was always willing to lend a helping hand. She didn't know whether it was through simple kindness or maybe she still had lingering feelings, but Ayano couldn't find it in her to just leave her former girlfriend to struggle by herself.

Half the time, it was the loneliness that Ayano would have to help Kyouko cope with rather than raising Kazumi. Once everyone else graduated high school, they all moved on to other things such as joining the workforce or going to college. Thus marked the official end of the Amusement Club.

Kyouko needed a friend more than anything in those years Yui was gone, and it would've been selfish of Ayano to try to be anything other than that.

When Yui came back, things between her and Kyouko went downhill from there. That's not to say their friendship was broken, but rather… they had drifted apart. It had been easy to think it was just her and Kyouko for those past four years but once they were over, she had to again come to terms with the fact that the blonde was taken. She wasn't hers anymore. Yui had simply left temporarily and Ayano was only there to somewhat fill the gap in Kyouko's heart.

So Ayano moved on too, got into contact with her old friend Chitose, and the two re-strengthened their bond as best friends. Eventually they grew to become more than friends and it wasn't long until they got married, settled down, and had a child. The child was to come with the help of Chizuru, since Chitose was not necessarily equipped with 'one.' Oddly, her twin seemed very excited at the prospect.

Which brings us to the present. As Ayano went through the small stack of mail, she came to a stop with one of them marked with a red stamp saying "URGENT." She proceeded to open it quickly, curious to see what was inside.

Pulling out the piece of paper, she noted it was split into two sections, the top being a notice and the bottom designated for filling out information. She read,

' _With recent legislation allowing the military forces of Japan to act offensively, in order to compensate for the lack of volunteer troops the National Diet of Japan is hereby reinstating the military draft. One person from each household between the ages of 20-30 must fill in the registration below to be selected for induction into military service. Upon selection, you shall report as soon as possible to a designated military processing station for physical, mental, and moral evaluation. Failure to do so will result in legal action.'_

Ayano couldn't believe what she was reading. ' _A… a draft? This… this can't be happening…'_

A loud knocking came at the door, startling her out of her thoughts. She took a few deep breaths in an effort to steady her climbing heart rate back to normal. Of course… there's no way that was real, right?

She got up and went to answer the door to see her little five-year old daughter looking quite grumpy.

"What's the matter, Rieko?"

"Aki-chan's taking so long to get cleaned up so I wanna get a snack."

"Is that so? Dinner will be ready soon, though."

"But I'm huuuungryyy."

"Alright, alright. We should have some pudding in the fridge." She let her cum inside and they headed towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge, Ayano found her pudding that she was originally saving for herself later but she had no problem letting Rieko have it. She peeled off the plastic seal on top and pulled out a drawer to get a small spoon for her daughter to use. "Here you go."

"Thanks mommy," she said, digging her spoon into the spongy food. "Geez, Aki-chan's such an idiot."

"What did she do this time?"

"I don't get her! She does all these dumb things! And she talks about comic books all the time. Gross."

Ayano chuckled. "Sounds like somebody I used to know when I was younger. She just might turn out to be smarter than you think, you know?"

"No, not Aki-chan. Aki-chan's just a dummy."

"She could surprise you."

"Hmph." Rieko shoveled the last of the pudding in her mouth and threw it in the trash. "Okay, I'm gonna go back outside now."

"It's getting pretty late… how long are you two gonna keep playing?"

"I dunno. Until we're tired."

"Hm… I'll come with you and keep an eye on you, but we'll have to head back home soon for dinner."

"Okay mommy."

"Come back soon, you two," Chitose called.

"Yeah." Ayano accompanied Rieko as she went back outside to the park they had been playing at. In the distance, she could make out two figures that she assumed to be her daughter's friend Aki along with her mother.

As the other two walked nearer towards them and their features became more detailed, Ayano noticed something awfully familiar about Aki's mother. Was that… blonde hair?

"Oh… Ayano!"

"Eh… heh?! Kyouko?!"

"It's been so long! I didn't know you lived around here… wait, Rieko-chan is your daughter?!"

"And Aki is yours?!"

"Oh yeah. Remember when I got pregnant again? This is her."

"Hi Rieko-chan's mom!" the girl waved.

Ayano waved back a bit awkwardly.

"But wait, you have a daughter, too, Ayano?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"W-well… I don't know… it never really occurred to me." Their daughters shrugged at their mothers' conversation and started to chase each other around the park.

"C'mon we're still friends, aren't we? We should talk more often."

"Yeah…" Ayano noticed the ring Kyouko was wearing. It was unmistakably a wedding ring. "You're married too?"

"Oh this? Yeah. Me and Yui got hitched like three years ago. So I guess it's not 'Toshinou Kyouko!' anymore but more like 'Funami Kyouko!'"

"Heheh… yeah." Even after all these years, that same dull ache she felt in high school returned just as strongly. But though she looked at that child and could only be filled with jealousy, jealousy of Yui since she was able to give Kyouko what she couldn't, Ayano realised that the place in her heart that had originally been broken was already mended and repaired by Chitose's unconditional love and the family they have together. And knowing that soothed the pain she felt, even if just a little. "I'm happy for you two."

"Looks like you've got yourself a ring too. Who's the lucky lady?"

"Ahah. I'm with Chitose, actually. We had Rieko together."

"For real? That's great."

"It is, she's really sweet. How's life with Yui?"

"Pretty good. The food's gotten a lot better since she's around. Sometimes it's a bit of a shame that she isn't a full-time housewife."

Ayano laughed softly. "You're already well into adulthood, Kyouko."

"Yeah I know. Hey, let's sit at that bench over there while our kids play."

As the evening went on, the girls reminisced about the way things were back then but also talked about how great life was now. Kyouko was a successful manga artist, having had a few of her works adapted into full-season animes, while Ayano was working at their old middle school as a teacher. Meanwhile, their kids were playing house.

Of course, once the moon was out it was time they started going home. "Get your face away from me, Aki-chan!"

"But Rieko-chan, I just wanna give you a kiss… chuu~"

"Get away!"

Ayano shook her head at the two. "Can I have a word with your daughter?"

"Sure no problem. Oh, hey Yui!" The blonde went up to her apron-wearing wife and they exchanged a few words together, probably about dinner being ready. Ayano walked up behind Rieko and told her to go back to the house before she sat down on the grass next to Aki.

"Am I in trouble?" the brunette asked guiltily.

"Trouble? No, nothing like that. I did see you kiss my daughter though."

Aki turned red. "We were playing house. We were mommy and daddy."

"It's fine. I just want to talk to you about something. About love."

"Love?"

"You love Rieko, don't you?"

"Definitely! With all my heart!"

Ayano smiled sadly. So much of Kyouko's personality reflected off of this girl. "Well don't you dare break her heart. If you do, you'll have me to face."

"Break her heart? Why would I do that?"

Ayano sighed. "I wondered the same thing. When you're older, you just might end up doing that without having meant to."

"Ehh? I don't get it."

"It's okay that you don't. You'll understand later on. Because you see… I was in love with your mother once. A long time ago."

"Wha… for real? Did my dad know?"

"She definitely did. Actually, it was your dad that stole your mother from me. But I guess if she never did, you wouldn't have been born, huh?" The purple-haired woman laughed cynically.

"That's true."

"It was painful, you know. When she took your mother away from me. I loved her so much."

"That does sound mean..."

"Yes well, teenagers and adults tend to be mean to each other. What your mother and father did hurt me. So... don't you do that to my daughter. Don't let Rieko have to go through what I did. Please."

Aki thought about it briefly and quickly said, "alright! I promise."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to eat dinner. You should go home, too, you know?"

"Okay! Thanks Rieko's mom!" Ayano watched the little girl trot off back to her parents. Kyouko waved back at her with a wide smile while Yui acknowledged her with a nod. Ayano nodded back at her curtly, the two at mutual understanding. Somehow, seeing the family put Ayano at ease. To see the one she loved so happy… that was what was important, right? She even felt pleased at the sight of her formal rival being there too. It was strange to think that something that originally caused her pain created something so beautiful… it was happiness, not for herself, but for others, and though it was initially bitter, it made the aftertaste all the more sweeter.

 **A/N: And here ends the final chapter. I enjoyed writing the revision of this story and I hoped you enjoyed it too.**

 **Truthfully, it's hard to choose between Kyouko x Yui or Kyouko x Ayano. So I went for both, but then again I also like it when girls are suffering emotionally... so a bit of NTR was mixed in. This time though, some drama was also added.**

 **I'm quite relieved to have finally finished this story. Sometimes it felt like a bit of a pain to write it, but I was determined to finish it. So I did.**

 **What I can say probably happens after this story is that Sakurako plunges the country into war against Middle Eastern countries and some of the girls get drafted to fight for the cause. Then when they come back, they suffer from severe PTSD. I might end up adding an Extras chapter just for that, but we'll see.**

 **Housewife Kyouko or Yui is really wonderful. Don't you think?**

 **Whether you liked it or hated it, please let me know. Thank you for reading the story!**


	14. Extras

**Just a little extras page about the events that would take place after Sakurako starts World War 3. Whether you take it seriously as part of the story or not, that's up to you. If you don't like gore or rape, I advise you to not read the second section. Otherwise, please enjoy.**

"Have you seen the women of the West? They're fat, ugly, and unfeminine. They care only for their own narcissistic desires and don't give a damn if society scorns them for it. Well we here have a saying about that... the nail that sticks out gets hammered down!" The entirety of the stadium began clapping and cheering with overwhelming support. Sakurako smiled smugly. She truly believed that she was the leader the country not only deserved, but needed.

"We will bring about havoc upon both the Middle East and the West and subjugate them to our rightful rule. We will rape them to submission and kill those that defy us! And any Japanese that denies their superiority... shall be treated just the same as those filthy savages! You're either with us or against us!"

* * *

Cold, unfeeling eyes focused on the two people at the center of the room. One person was one of their own, while the other was a small, petite French girl helplessly being raped from behind by the former. The poor little girl she was violating had already stopped crying by the time she lost count of how many soldiers had been inside of her. She simply closed her damp, puffy eyes and willed for this all to be over, though she knew for certain that it would end with her death.

The Imperial Japanese army had successfully taken control of this French city and were having fun with the locals. While the rest of their unit was out having contests over who could behead the most children, this particular group decided to pay a visit to this little girl's house. Her mother, well... she must've been out buying groceries.

The soldier moaned with perverse pleasure as she emptied everything she had into the young girl. So many had already deposited their loads inside her that there was semen pooling onto the ground. While the soldier readjusted her uniform pants and walked back to the rest, their Captain gave a short nod of approval. She directed her rigid eyes to the remaining soldiers.

"Next. Sugiura." Yes, even the females were required to participate during these sort of acts. Rather than using a penis they didn't have, they were expected to get creative with their victims. Her comrades were silent as she stepped forward to the girl, whose arms were restrained by two other soldiers. Gripping her gun nervously, Ayano tried to figure out what to do.

What was she supposed to do anyway? She knew several different ways to skin a soldier's scalp, but sexual torture was not part of her training. Was she supposed to finger her to death?

The Captain gulped down her whiskey before setting it back down on the wooden table. "Come on, Sugiura. Did you forget your military training already? Tell me, what do we do to Europeans?"

Ayano struggled to find the right words. "W-we... we... um..."

"Looks like she needs a little help. Will anyone care to tell her what we do to Europeans?"

The soldiers were silent, none of them having the courage to speak up.

"No one? My, my, surely someone must remember our motto for these blue-eyed freaks. Ishi?"

The woman who was called upon raised her head up nervously. Gulping, she stuttered, "W-we rape them like they're humans, then when you're done, they go back to being pig skin."

"That's right! I was beginning to think maybe all of you were more like the white-skins than I thought, brainless, stupid buffoons." She threw her head back in laughter, the others awkwardly laughing along with her. The Captain abruptly stopped and turned back to Ayano. "Now get on with it, you spineless milksop."

Ayano nodded slowly. She's had enough of being humiliated by her higher ups for being a coward. Enough of the brutal war conditions she's had to endure. It was time she prove to both her commanding officer and comrades that she was just as capable as the rest of them.

She aimed her gun's bayonet towards the girl and shoved the blade straight into her pussy. The girl cried out in agony as she felt the bayonet tear through her insides and puncture her womb. With new determination, Ayano dug it in deeper until it wouldn't go any further. The soldiers restraining the girl fought to keep her in place as she began to squirm like the pathetic subhuman she was. Ayano heard the sound of zippers going down from behind her and she guessed the other women had started masturbating.

The Captain smirked. She didn't know Sugiura had it in her. "Now move it back and forth, like you were raping her."

Ayano did as she was told. That was her job. Following orders, no matter what they were. She pulled back the bayonet which brought about a flow of fresh blood to mix with the cum down below. Gritting her teeth, she began thrusting the bayonet in and out of her as if to substitute for her lack of a penis. She pitied the girl's tortured screams but she knew that the louder they were the more pleased her Captain would be.

Honestly, with every atrocious act she committed she felt as if she lost a part of her humanity. The person she was before the war was someone she didn't know anymore. The girl she was inflicting pain upon was nothing more than a piece of meat in her eyes. Ayano continued to mutilate her until the girl's vagina became unrecognisable, looking more like something you would buy at a butcher rather than a brothel.

Panting, Ayano withdrew her bayonet and at the same time the two other soldiers released the girl, allowing her to fall limply to the floor. She pleaded for them to put her out of her misery, which brought a sadistic smile to the Captain's face.

"Well, Sugiura? You heard her." Her superior offered her her own katana. "Put the poor girl out of her misery." The Captain herself grabbed a fistful of the young girl's hair and lifted her head up so that Ayano had clear access. Her naked body was visibly shaking. The Captain found it absolutely adorable and knelt down to whisper softly into her ear: "It's alright... it'll be over soon." She stood back up and met Ayano's gaze. "Finish her off."

This had only been the fourth time Ayano was ordered to behead someone. The first time, she felt sick to her stomach and cried afterwards. The second time was quicker but she still felt deep remorse for her victim. By the third, she surprised herself by somehow getting a thrill out of it.

Of course, the moments leading up to the victim's death were always the most nerve-wracking. Ayano raised the katana high above in preparation for the kill. She reminded herself that she had done this before and that this was all just a normal part of war. Yes, this was war. People died in war whether you liked it or not. Of course, she could only pray that her family back home would be safe, but that could not be guaranteed. Taking a deep breath, she brought down the sword in a practised motion, its edge slicing cleanly through the girl's flesh until there was no more flesh left to cut through. Blood splattered all over the walls, her uniform, and the floor, which the now headless, twitching body fell onto. Where blood was supposed to be flowing through her veins flooded out and pooled around her. Bodily wastes were expelled soon after.

Ayano's heart was pounding with excitement. It was one thing to shoot people with your gun but it was a whole 'nother thing to get up and personal like this. She knew that she would have to keep doing this more later on, so she may as well accept it. With newfound adrenaline pumping through her, Ayano returned the katana back to its owner.

The Captain took it with a slight grin. "You did good, soldier." She turned to the rest. "We're done here. Head outside with the others, we'll celebrate our victory." Glancing back at the severed head, she continued, "We're gonna have ourselves a game of soccer."

 **A/N: It's been way too long since I've written guro c:**


End file.
